The Company's Finest Hour
by hockeychic92
Summary: As Michael and Lincoln head back home after the horrid events in Panama, America crumbles to its knees at the hands of The Company. Now, the mystery of The Company must be unraveled, or all America will be at its mercy... COMPLETE
1. Hell

Michael and Lincoln looked at each other as they boarded the private jet. The announcements to buckle up and remain seated were boomed through the small vehicle. The tired brothers sighed and looked out the windows.

The white, sandy beaches were seen through the dirty glass. Few people ran along the beaches or through the dark green jungle that sat behind it. The engines' roar ran through the small plane as it started to take off.

Michael looked out the window once more before closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Lincoln looked at his younger brother and patted his shoulder.

"It wasn't you fault, bro," said the eldest of the two, referring to the horrific death of Sara Tancredi.

Michael looked at his brother and said, "Every single event that has happened, since our escape…has been my fault. All the deaths, all the lies, all the betrayals, all the murders…those are on my hands."

Lincoln knew he could say nothing to that. His brother had hefted the fault of all the wrongs committed since the conspiracy's birth. It wasn't his fault, but the escape he orchestrated had set off a chain of events that was irreversible. It almost seemed that a part of him wanted to heft the blame. As if it made up for everything. But Michael would destroy himself if it continued.

The plane lifted from the Panamanian bay and the two weary men headed back to their home.

--

In America, everything was going downhill.

The Company's iron grasp on the country's economy had strangled the country into a depression. Along with that, Company leaders from around the world had gathered their forces. Mercenaries working for the massive corporations owned by The Company. They were let into the country and took down the military. The multiple surprise attacks had destroyed it until the soldiers were forced to take up arms with them, or join the multiple rebellions across the nation.

That was just the beginning.

Fuel problems soared.

Riots were daily.

Crime had risen to staggering heights.

But, nothing was done from D.C. Multiple attacks on the city had forced the mercenaries to evacuate the civilians and lock down the streets. The city was empty, except for the poison The Company had sewn into the system.

Only political leaders that worked for The Company were allowed into the hell that the city had become. However, the destruction that was everywhere in the once great city was seen "from sea to shining sea".

The riots had expanded into a unanimous outcry of rage from the country's population. Nearly every city in the nation had been swallowed by the chaos of riots. The entire economy was in devastation and desperation. They fought the mercenaries for food and clothing. They fought the entire crumbling system.

Though everything outside D.C. was going to hell, The Company, couldn't be happier. This was their plan. Not their initial objective though. The plan was to take control and create a perfect country following The Company's ideals. But, the people resisted and all went downhill.

The events taking place though, were good. The government would ignore the riots and crime rises. They would ignore every aspect linked to the economy. When the people were starving to death in the streets or dying from the elements, the people would be forced to come crawling back to the government, The Company.

Then, the new government would rebuild the formerly destroyed economy and help it rise to new heights. The people would have to listen to the government's laws and ideas, or fall into another depression.

Everything, would come together in its own time.

But for now, all was hell in America. The mercenaries had to walk the streets and fire at citizens just to keep control of cities and keep them away from food and things they needed. They were forced to shoot Americans so that The Company would gain control.

Now, the people had fallen to their knees. Then, they would have to come back to The Company, and they, in their generosity, would save America, and rule.

The Company's greatest goal was now closer than ever. Soon, they would have complete control over the economy and do with it what they will.


	2. Uncertain Fates

**A/N: A lot more happens this chapter.**

* * *

The pilot announced that they would arrival at the Florida airport in thirty minutes. Lincoln shook his brother awake so they could get ready. The young man stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Michael. Michael!" Lincoln said as he shook the man's arm harder.

The ball cap perched on Michael's head was lifted and he asked, "What…what?"

"We're landing in thirty minutes." Lincoln told his brother as he sat back down and buckled up.

Michael yawned as he buckled himself in for the landing. Outside the window, the ocean passed under them until the runway near the beach was seen. The plane jolted slightly as they touched down on the asphalt.

The plane came to a halt and pilot bid them a good stay in Florida, and thanked them for flying with him. Michael and Lincoln thanked the crew as they opened the door.

"Hands up!"

The brothers jumped back as four men with M16s stood at the door, guns aimed at the passengers. They dropped their bags and held their hands up.

Roughly, they were dragged down the mobile staircase and onto the runway. They were lain on their stomachs and had guns pressed to the back of their heads as the other two ran into the plane.

Gunfire was heard accompanied with screams as the airplane crew was killed. Michael looked at his enraged brother as they were handcuffed. He prayed his brother wouldn't do something that would get them killed.

"What have we done?! Why are you doing this?!" yelled the brother. Michael groaned and hoped his brother's poor sense of judgement wouldn't get them killed.

The guns were pressed into their necks harder. "Silence! There's a warrant out for your arrest. We've been waiting for you to return."

The brothers looked at each other as they were lifted to their feet. The soldiers grunted with them and they were thrown into armored cars. Separate armored cars. Michael watched his older brother be driven off in another vehicle as he was chained to the rings in the side of the truck's inside.

He was forced to kneel on the hard metal floor as his hands were chained to two different sides of the van. Even if he got a key, he couldn't free both hands. The doors were slammed shut, and metal slabs locked over the windows. Michael panted in the cramped space as he pulled on the chains.

The vehicle lurched from beneath him as it raced away from the small, private airport. He looked around for some way of escape, but everything in the back had been removed. Nothing rolled along the metal floor as the truck turned.

He stopped pulling on the chains and slumped down. His arms suspended him as he sat on the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd escaped The Company in Panama, now they'd come here and controlled the military. Or at least security checkpoints. The extent of their abilities still remained unknown to him as he looked at the dark metal slabs over the windows, and small lines of light escaping through them.

--

Lincoln yelled as he yanked against the chains, cutting his wrists at the same time. He ignored the burning pain and the red lines around his arm as he pulled harder. He had to get back to Michael. He'd been alone in Sona and now they'd made it back to America and they were separated again.

Michael couldn't be left alone with these people. It was obvious that they'd been separated so that in the event of torture, their morale would be broken and information leaked faster. It was working.

Lincoln could just imagine what was running through Michael's mind right now. That's what drove him to continue the painful yanking on the chains. Now, hot blood started to flow down his arms as he pulled and yelled.

The chains wouldn't break though, and the light coming through the cracks was fading.

* * *

Several days later…

* * *

Michael awoke with a start as the truck came to a stop. He looked out at the lights coming through the metal slabs. It was orange, meaning sunset. The fourth sunset he'd watched.

Four days in the van on his knees.

The doors were thrown open and the flame colored light flew into the area. Michael groaned and closed his eyes as he was quickly unchained and put into handcuffs. A sack was thrown over his head as he was punched in the stomach multiple times.

He stumbled with the blows and was dragged threw what seemed like concrete. The sack was completely dark and nothing was seen, not even the afternoon's waning light.

"Where are you taking me?!" he yelled through the sack.

This outcry was met with strong blows to the face and gut. He groaned and was dragged again. A heavy door was opened and he was taken through a narrow chamber. He could here screams in the distance and other sounds that resembled a prison.

He was sure of his location now. A prison. But where? Why? The men had said he had a warrant out for his arrest, but no trial? With this realization, he realized just how powerful The Company had become.

In charge of the Judiciary branch and all aspects that apply to that area of government. Including trials. They had grown indeed.

Finally, he heard another door open and multiple ominous presence in the room. He was thrown into a chair and the sack removed. A bright light hit Michael's face. He tried to put his hands up to block it but they were cuffed. Strong hands rested on his shoulders.

A voice was heard. "There he is."

"Where's the other?" asked a second. They seemed to flow through the room and make his attempts of looking toward them harder.

"On his way here."

"Good. In the mean time, I want this loose end tied."

"Yes, sir."

With a sickening feeling, Michael realized what they were talking about. The hands lifted him out of his seat. He fought as the heavy door was thrown open and the sack returned to his head.

"No!" he screamed as they dragged him through the corridor. More heavy doors were moved as they dragged the kicking Michael through the halls. Distant screams were louder now and closer.

Finally, he was able to kick one of the men in the leg. They growled, and with one swing from a heavy rod, knocked him unconscious, to be taken to an uncertain fate.

--

Lincoln groaned as they drove through America. Sirens and other horribly familiar sounds were heard outside. The chains had chaffed his wrists until they were only a red mess of stinging flesh. Blood had run down his arms and dried, making ugly lines that crisscrossed his bulky limbs.

Suddenly, a nearby explosion was heard. He looked up and through the darkness saw a flash of light through the cracks. The truck jumped up violently and triggered screams of pain from Lincoln.

Then the truck rolled onto its side with another boom. He lay at an awkward angle as nearby gunfire was heard. He squinted through the dust and listened to the cries. After several minutes of the confusion, the doors squeaked open.

A large fire in the background only illuminated three figure, not their features. He looked at them curiously as they said, "Where's the money?"

One figure looked at another and smacked him in the back of the head. They must have attacked the truck to get money. Lincoln looked at the scene as if the men were aliens. It was so unreal. One of them disappeared shortly and came back, giving the middle one something.

They crawled into the truck, and used a found key to unchain Lincoln. With a groan he fell down on the hard metal of the truck. "Who's this?" as the same one who asked the initial question.

Arms picked him up and carried him out of the truck. Explosions were heard loudly as he saw his surroundings. He was in a city, but it was burning. Building were half-destroyed and other had fires dotting their structures. Sirens and gunfire was heard as smells of the dead filled his nostrils.

He panted on the hard concrete and looked at his rescuers. They looked at him curiously... at his panting, his cut wrists. He sat up and got two M16s pointed in his face. He moved back but didn't lay back down.

The middle one, the leader, told them to stand down. Lincoln looked at the man in the torn sweat pants and large hoody. He had his hood over his head and combat boots on his feet. A G36C was dangling at his hip from a strap across his shoulder. The man stuck his hand out for Lincoln to take.

Ignoring the hand, Lincoln stood and looked down at the man. He dropped his hand and said, "Richard Colban. Friends call me Richy." He motioned to the men behind him. "This is DJ, and J-Cat. Their friends."

Lincoln looked at the similarly dressed men and said, "Lincoln Burrows."

A quick look of shock crossed Richy's face, but it was quickly replaced by relief. "Ah, the infamous murderer of Steadman. Yeah, cons and civilians are the same nowadays. I don't care who you killed, we need your help."

"What?"

"Take a look around." The man held his arms out and looked around at the devastated city. "America is now the land of the oppressed and home of the cowards. A couple months back, some politicians were murdered. New ones stepped in. Then everything started to go downhill. To sum it up, America is in a war with itself. Between the corporations and government, and the oppressed people like you and me. You're a big guy. Know how to work a gun?"

Lincoln knew how to work a gun probably better than the men in front of him. He nodded to the question and had an M4 pressed into his hands. He looked it over and nodded. "How do you get these weapons?"

"From battles and dead soldiers. You should have seen the days when it was nothing except axes and shovels." The man shuddered, as did Lincoln.

Gunfire and yells came closer to their location. Lincoln stared down the street as the other men ran toward a destroyed building. Richy turned and screamed, "Lincoln! Come on!"

The man looked at the street one more time before running after the armed men, and toward an uncertain fate.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Lost and Found

**A/N: New chapter! Yay!**

**And to Amber, the one who reviewed, glad you endjoyed the story! No one's ever really told me i'm a great writer before! Well, except my grandma! But she thinks everything i do is great! LOL!**

**Everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

Michael groaned as he awoke on the floor. His head pounded from where they had struck him. He opened his eyes with effort and saw darkness. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled from his stomach to a sitting position.

His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he looked around the room. A cot welded to the wall sat at one end of the room. A toilet sat in a corner. No sink, no table, no chair. Just cot and toilet.

He felt his clothes and looked at them. They seemed to be the exact same as those he wore at Fox River. With a sickening memory, he looked around and realized he was in Ad Seg. Solitary.

Memories from that one, terrible night flooded back. He shook his head and looked around. There was even a drain in the floor. He wanted to speak into it. To see if someone would answer.

But, with worry, he crawled over to his cot and lay down.

Not long after that, a slot in the door opened and a tray of food was thrown in. He ran over to the door and screamed, "Hey! Where am I?! Who are you?!"

The man at the other side of the door remained silent and closed the slot. Michael stared at the metal for a while before looking at the food. He grimaced and took a bite of the vile oatmeal.

Having no clue about the cameras watching him.

--

Two Company men watched the monitors carefully. They watched Michael choke down the food, lay on his cot, feel the walls and look around for an escape.

One of the men chuckled. "Smart fellow, eh?"

"Yes, a genius. That's why he's here."

"Why did you lie to the others? Telling them you would kill him, and that Burrows is on his way here?"

The man looked at his curious partner and said, "I want to use Michael for something. For my own use. He's no good to me dead."

"But to lie? To The Company? That's suicide!"

The other chuckled as he adjusted his black tie. "No, it's just business. That man down there is my investment. Help me take out some competition."

The other shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to get to the top. There are some others in my. I need them taken care of. Michael is my answer. He'll kill them. He just needs the motivation. He doesn't know it, but he already has all the motivation he needs to help me. I just need to give him a little push and support. Even if he's caught, they'll have a hard time tracing him back to me."

"But they know you have him. They'll come to you as soon as he's caught."

The man shrugged and said, "They'll point their filthy fingers at me, yes. But I can just whip up some footage of him escaping or killing some of my guards. Get DNA to match it all. I can do whatever I want. I'm clean."

The other looked back at the monitor where Michael was now pacing. "Why lock him up?"

The man looked at the monitor. "I need to break him first. I to tear him down until he's nothing, then, I'll come and offer him the perfect chance to make up for his sins. He'll be forever grateful and work for me."

The other man watched the prisoner intently. "How do you plan on doing this?"

"There are many ways. I'm simply going to remind him of what he's lost. That should do the trick."

The men looked at each other and grinned. They left the small viewing room and walked down the corridors. They saw the rooms where the distant sounding screams and other noises were generated. Other securities that were taking place were also seen. All they needed to make Michael believe he was back in a prison.

The two men shook hands, and one left, leaving the mastermind behind.

--

Lincoln looked at the rebel base as he was led into the building. Weapons were lined along the walls and fires glowed throughout the large warehouse. Distant voices and coughing was heard from small tent like structures in the room. The man took the M4 from Lincoln.

"Are these, the only rebels?" he asked.

The man looked out at the tents. "No, these are only the rebels under my command. The rebellions are nation wide. You can find bases all across America. If you know where to look."

Lincoln looked at the weary men around him and asked. "How do you guys fight them?"

"Fight them? No, we have to fight just to survive. Not to throw off the tyranny that put us here. We're just trying to survive."

This answer didn't please Lincoln as he watched the men walk about in their torn clothing, most stolen from U.S. soldiers by the looks of them.

Lincoln watched them until a horrible realization hit him. "Where's my brother?"

Richy looked at Lincoln. "Your brother?"

"Yeah, Michael Scofield. Where is he?"

Richy looked at the two men that had been with him. They shook their heads in confusion and he said, "Your truck, was the only thing rolling in that neighborhood. We never saw another vehicle. You were the only one."

Lincoln looked at them for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He ran a sweat-covered hand across his face and leaned against a table. "Is there any way to find him?"

Richy shook his head. "The only way you can do that is if you're government."

With a sickening feeling, Lincoln realized that The Company had taken over. They'd arrested Michael and he when they entered the country. Why, was still unclear. He looked at them and asked, "What do you know of The Company?"

The men shook their heads and said they'd never heard of them. With a sigh, Lincoln told his story, from the moment he'd been framed, to when he and Michael had been arrested and separated. The men's faces dropped when they heard that this murderous group had taken over the country. Lincoln finished with, "They must have taken Michael. I need to find him. Where are records of arrested illegal immigrants kept?"

Richy shook his head. "If these guys are as secretive as you say, I doubt they would keep records of him."

Lincoln grabbed the man's arms and shook him viciously. "I don't care! That may be our only shot for finding him!"

Richy pushed Lincoln away and said, "The only way to get to those records, is a full frontal assault on City Hall."

Lincoln looked at the tents throughout the massive room. "Do you have enough men for such an endeavor?"

"Probably not. But, I could send a messenger to other rebel groups. I'm sure they would help."

Lincoln looked at Richy again and said, "Why? Why would they help me, 'a murdering monster', help save one man?"

"Because, life would be a lot easier if the military's command in this city went away. We have the same interests really."

"So, are we doing this? Seriously, are we going to attack City Hall?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup. Let's send those messenger's out and hopefully we'll have enough men by morning."


	4. New Discoveries

**A/N: If you read the first chapter before July 9, read it again quickly before reading this update. IMPORTANT REVISING DONE THAT APLLIES TO THIS CHAPTER.**

**To those that reviewed, thanks again!! :):):):):)**

* * *

A long line of drool hung from Michael's lower lip as he walked about his cell. He didn't care. The saliva began to make a large dark spot on his light gray sweatshirt. His eyes were blank and glazed as he thought.

He walked around his cell, letting his hand stroke the rough concrete wall. The skin on his fingers was beginning to rub away. He'd been at this for hours. His dead, emotionless eyes looked forward. He could walk the cell with his eyes closed now.

Suddenly, a noise reached his ears. He stopped and listened. Silence. He started his maddening circle again. His heavy boots keeping rhythm. _Clop…clop…clop…clop._ The rhythm endless and irritating. He continued though.

Another noise came. From somewhere, but where? Michael immediately looked about the dark room and listened again. A whisper? A cry? Something. He looked at the drain hesitantly.

With much reluctance, he crawled over to it. He rubbed the filthy metal with his sore fingertips. "Hello?" he whispered. "Is someone there?"

Silence met him for some time before an answer. "What?"

His heart started to pound as he answered, "Yes! Yes, some-someone's here…yes."

"Thank God. The silence is…horrible."

He smiled and felt tears begin to seep from his eyes. Someone. He wasn't alone. "Yes. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Time blends together in here. But, recently, my life has been thrown into chaos. It's different being alone in the silence."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. My life has been crazy, too."

"I doubt it's been as bad as mine." The voice seemed to laugh slightly at the thought.

Michael did laugh. "Well, that's debatable."

Laugher resonated from the drain. So sweet. Like a fresh fruit for his ears. He savored it, even though it was slightly estranged through the drain. "Really? What's yours been like?"

He hesitated. How could he tell this person, that he didn't even know, about is life? He looked around him at the gray room. He wasn't getting out anyway. He had to tell someone. This was his only friend in here.

He then proceeded to tell the person everything. His life as an engineer. His brother's framing. How he broke him and the Fox River Eight out. The repercussions of that action. How the guilt had been eating him away. Finally, he told the other person about the death of his love, Sara.

He told them about how he'd been locked up. And because he couldn't free this, Whistler fast enough, she was brutally murdered. The picture. How he'd been planning to get revenge but it had been too much for him. How he returned home.

He finished his tale woe and sighed. Silence came from the other side of the drain. After several seconds he asked, "Hello?"

After several terrifying moments the person asked, "Michael?"

Familiarity flooded through him as the name came from the drain. He recognized something about the voice. About how it was said. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Michael it's me. Sara."

--

The Company man grinned as he watched the monitor.

A large split across Michael's face as he rested his head on the metal. The man watched this reaction and knew his plan was working.

Perfect. Just build him up a little more. Then take it all away. Break him.

--

Lincoln looked around the corner at City Hall. Richy sat behind him. He looked at the troops behind the sandbags and barriers. He now wore a large camo jacket and thick jeans. A dark blue hoody was beneath the jacket, the hood worn on his head. He had a thick belt across his waist that held it all in place. Ammo and grenades were stuffed into his pockets and an M16 was across his back, held in place by a thick strap made from camo clothing. A red bandanna was wrapped around his face, hiding his features and identity.

With a sigh he turned to Richy. "Lot of guys, Richy. I don't know."

"It's too late now! We've got hundreds of troops here! We can't just, send them all home!"

Lincoln growled and looked at the troops again. American soldiers. "Can we really kill other Americans?"

Richy looked at Lincoln. "These aren't Americans. The government, or Company, brought in mercenaries and private armies from across the world. They disbanded the military. The government said it was a revival. Don't worry, if you're going to see troops anywhere, they'll be in the rebellions."

"Alright." Lincoln looked at them again. "Okay, give the signal."

Richy turned to a man behind him and said, "Now."

A red flare shot up from behind Lincoln. The soldiers looked up as it exploded above the building in a multicolor flash of light. Lincoln could barely hide his shock. "Fireworks? Seriously?"

The rebel leader shrugged as a loud roar was heard. Lincoln turned back to see rebels charging from various buildings. The soldiers looked away from the flying firework and at the charging mass of people.

With a cry, Lincoln ran forward and fired his weapon. He and Richy were met with a hail of bullets thrown their way. They dove down behind a large section of building and panted as the bullets swished overhead. Lincoln rolled over to his left and fired at two soldiers aiming at a group of rebels.

He missed for the most part. The gun's massive recoil making his task even harder. After several seconds, the soldiers jolted violently in bloody showers and dropped to the ground.

He aimed at a group manning a large turret. Sparks appeared as he hit the metal turret. The man screamed as bullet's hit his arm. He dropped to the ground as a rebel somewhere threw a grenade. The entire gun emplacement was blown apart as the grenade detonated.

Richy yelled to him to run. As bullets whizzed over head, Lincoln ran with his head down to a large pile of sandbags. He crouched down behind it and reloaded his weapon. A grenade was thrown against the sandbags and detonated.

Richy and Lincoln were thrown to the ground as the sandbags were ripped apart by the blast. Lincoln groaned as sand rained down on him. He pushed Richy, who spat out large amounts of sand and groaned.

Richy looked at his friend's leg. A large gaping hole had ripped through his leg. Richy was sweating profusely and gasping. Lincoln grabbed a bandage out from his pocket. He wrapped it around the injured man's leg and looked at him.

Richy groaned and said, "You…lead them. I can't go on. I'll call for a medic. Go! Lead the attack!"

Lincoln looked at his friend a moment longer and then ran to a large section of building. He sat behind it and was joined by four other rebels as they reloaded their weapons. He looked at them as they frantically panted and reloaded. They were barely even men, boys really.

He shook his head and said to them. "Stick with me! I need your help!"

They all nodded and Lincoln jumped up to fire his weapon. The rest jumped up with him and fired at a large turret emplacement. Several mercenaries dropped, dead. The others dove behind cover or returned fire. Multiple bullets struck the stone as the trained killers fired at them.

Lincoln and the boys dropped to the ground and reloaded. He looked at a sandbag barrier and ran to it. He crouched behind it and watched the rebels. They seemed to be winning the small battle. The mercenaries and troops of The Company's private armies were being routed as the rag-tag civilians fought them. The boys with Lincoln crawled over to the sandbag and watched with him.

After the turret emplacement was overtaken by other rebels, the five men behind the sandbags jumped up and ran with the rest of the charge. They yelled and fired their weapons at the foreign mercenaries.

Lincoln watched a group of the foreigners fire at the advancing rebels. After the civilians killed several of them, they attempted to run to but were killed by the mad men. A rocket launcher's missile whistled through the air. Lincoln and his troops dropped to the ground as the large rocket flew overhead.

It hit a sandbag barrier and blew it, and the rebels behind, it to pieces. Lincoln grabbed the collar of one of the boy's shirt and hauled him to his feet. The others jumped up and made it onto the grass in front of City Hall.

Rebels now ducked for cover behind the long rows of sandbags as the rockets flew overhead and the mercenaries began to gain ground again. The rebels fired at the men as they charged back at them.

It became a deadlock between the rows of sandbags. Lincoln's breathing roared in his ears as he breathed into the bandanna. Sweat ran into his eyes and messed with his focus as he tried to control the mighty kick of the automatic weapon.

The mercenaries fell under the mighty hail of bullets as the rebels roared at them. Lincoln yelled to the boys next to him to follow him as he crept away.

They followed him around the side of the building and to a door. Lincoln fired his weapon at the lock and opened the door. The five of them slipped silently inside and looked around. Few guards. Most must have been fighting.

He looked at them and asked, "Any idea where the records would be in this building?"

A boy raised his hand. "I went on a tour here not to long ago with my college class. I know where to go!"

Lincoln told the boy to lead as they ran through the building. Few guards met them as they ran through to the records room. After several minutes, they made it to a large room with several computers.

Lincoln jumped in the seat in front of one of the computers and typed in a name.

"Scofield, Michael." A couple moments passed as the records were searched. Lincoln finally found out what state he was in. Florence, South Carolina. The records finally came up with an answer. "RECORDS NOT FOUND."

Lincoln sighed warily and massaged his brow as he looked at the big red letters on the screen. The boys looked at the familiar name in shock. "You wanted to come here to look up a convict?" one asked.

Lincoln turned in his seat and glared, "He's my brother. I need to find him." He stared at the screen and sighed deeply. Frantically, he typed in the commands for a nationwide search. "RECORDS NOT FOUND." He sighed and stroked his chin. He typed in another name. "Burrows, Lincoln." Search answer, "RECORDS NOT FOUND."

He searched LJ as well. Records not found. Warily, he typed in one more name. "Tancredi, Sara." Not expecting anything, he waited.

Then, the words flashed across the screen, and he gasped.

* * *

**If you're wondering why I rewrote part of chapter one, it's because of the battles that will happen. If I had kept it the way it was, it would be Americans fighting other American soldiers. I have a deep love and respect for the military, so I didn't quite like that idea. So, now we see just how powerful The Company really is! So, in case you were wondering, that's why that was done. It won't change the storyline in any way, but it will ease my conscience.**


	5. The File

Michael grinned widely as the name came through the drain. He rested his head against the metal and sighed. She's alive.

He took a deep breath and said, "Sara. How?"

"It was staged. All of it. They knocked me out when LJ closed his eyes. Everything you saw was fake. All of it. they brought me here as they began to take control of the country."

He looked up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Michael. I don't know. They covered my head with a sack. I don't know how long I've been here but I know it's been for a while." She seemed to sigh at the other side of the piping.

Not knowing what else to say, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Sara. You never should have been dragged into this. It's my fault." He hit his head against the metal drain with a small "ping".

She heard both the confession and the "ping". "Michael, you don't need to punish yourself. You confronted me with a difficult decision but I could have said no. It's no ones fault. Except maybe The Company. Ah, Michael…everything's gone to hell."

He stroked the dirty drain as he whispered. "Maybe. But we can change that. We know things about them that no one else does. We can stop them."

"But…we're in here. Gonna break us out of here too?" she said.

It was meant as a joke, but Michael took with a wince. Everyone, including Sara, was commenting and noticing him because the Fox River breakout. His ability to get out of sticky situations had gotten him into more trouble than he could ever have hoped for. He sighed, "It was you that broke me out of solitary last time. Remember?"

She laughed, "Michael I thought you were crazy. I had you thrown into the wack shack!"

He laughed loudly. "Maybe, but…it was all part of my plan. I was fine." He paused and said to himself. "I don't know about this time .though."

"I heard that."

An awkward silence filled the cells as they listened to each other sigh through the piping. "Where's Lincoln?"

Michael remembered his brother. Automatically, he looked around his cell and said, "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. They said they'd bring him here. But they also said they'd…tie up this loose end."

She understood. "Well, something else is going on here. Maybe there's a traitor among them."

He snorted. "If there was, he'd be dead already." Inside he asked himself, _How you gonna get out of this one?_

As if to answer his silent question, she said, "Just have a little faith."

--

The Company man watched his prisoner carefully. Everything was going according to plan. Making him and the girl neighbors was the best idea he'd ever had.

He grinned to himself.

Now, to put his plan into action.

--

"RECORDS FOUND."

Lincoln gasped at the red words flashing on the screen. Classified. It gave him nothing, except, the knowledge that she was listed in the government's records. Correction, The Company's records.

Why? He tapped his chin with his fingertip as he thought. Maybe a trap. Maybe because they thought the brothers would never make it out of Panama. Their reasons were unknown, but the point was, she was probably alive.

He typed in the commands to open any available records. Gunfire and explosions outside startled the men as they were from the inside of the building. Frantically, he looked around for a disk, or something to save the file on.

He spotted a jump drive and thrust it into the computer.

"Lincoln, hurry up!" yelled one of the boys.

"I'm trying." Before he could read any of the file, he loaded it onto the drive and ejected it. He told the boys to follow him as he ran through the building. mercenaries and private army men fired at them as they escaped.

Lincoln burst through the back door and ran back to where Richy was. The man lay on the ground, gasping as a medic worked on him.

"Richy."

The injured man looked up at the sound of his name. He saw Lincoln and asked, "Find anything?"

"Yes, not concerning Michael. But I did find something concerning someone very close to him."

The man grinned and nodded. "Good. Go and find him. Take some of my rebels with you. I reckon you'll need some helpers."

Lincoln nodded and looked at the four boys next to him. They nodded, understanding his silent question. Now, he had a team to help him. He grasped Richy's hand and shook it. "Pleasure working with you."

"Find your brother, Lincoln. Good luck."

With a nod, Lincoln rose to his feet, and led his men away from the declining battle.

--

That night, Lincoln and his rebel followers stayed in an abandoned electric store. The boys gathered around as he sat down at a laptop. They had watched him look up the names, and they wanted to know what the file held.

Lincoln stuck the jump drive into the small computer and waited for it to load.

"While we're waiting, what are your names?" he questioned.

One stepped forward. "Well, I'm Chris."

Another. "Will."

"Tony."

"Matt."

They all wore tattered clothing and had large weapons suspended by straps of torn clothing. They wore beanie caps, bandannas, or hoodies. They had scars on their faces and arms, suggesting that they had participated in previous battles.

The computer finished loading and the five men leaned in to read the file. Lincoln opened it with the mouse and started reading, his heart pounding in his ears.

The file appeared to be a letter or E-mail between two Company men. It read:

_Sir,_

_I'm skeptical as to what this will do. You said to break the prisoner we need to remind him of what he's lost. How does the girl fit into this? Yes, I know your "genius plan". You've gotten an actress to act like Sara Tancredi and trick Scofield into believing that she is alive. But, how does this break him? It would seem to do the opposite, build him up. Before you do something both of us will regret, know that I fully support your plan and will help you. I simply want to be let into the loop._

_With much respect,_

_F. P._

Lincoln and the boys looked at the E-mail closely and read it again.

With a heavy sigh, Lincoln closed his eyes. She wasn't alive. Not even close. It was a message concerning how they would use her memory to torture Michael. A sick thing, indeed. He growled and closed the file.

"What does it mean, sir?" asked one, Chris.

He looked at them. "It means that she's still dead. And my brother is being tortured. We need to find him."

He turned and started to take the drive out. "Wait, sir! There's another file on there!"

Lincoln checked again. Yes, there was! How it had gotten there was a mystery. Maybe it had been on their before he'd stolen the drive. Maybe he'd accidentily clicked two files instead of one. How it got there didn't really matter. What did matter was what was inside.

He clicked the name, there was no name really, just a series of letters and numbers, and opened it.

A U.S. government seal appeared. Several seals followed it. All the seals of the government were displayed on the screen. They were turned into a background as a small box appeared.

It had inside two small, longer boxes. One asked for a name. The other, a password. Lincoln typed in a possible name for "F. P." and a password.

The screen blinked that it was incorrect and someone sent a virus to the laptop. Quickly Lincoln closed the file and removed it before the virus reached it. The screen flashed and static appeared, along with other series of images. Then, with a shower of sparks, the laptop shut down and smoke floated from the ruined computer.

Lincoln typed on the keyboard and smashed it with his fist when nothing happened. He growled and gripped the small table in an iron grasp, that he was sure had done some damage.

The boys looked at him and laptop.

"What was that, sir?" asked Matt.

He looked at the drive in his shaking hands and said, "This…this drive…contains information about The Company, that no one wants us to know. So much in fact, that they sent us a computer killing virus when we typed in the wrong name and password." He turned to them and said, "Gentlemen, this drive, holds the key, to The Company."

"How do we get to it?" asked Tony.

He looked back at the drive and muttered. "I don't know." His eyes lit up again. "Can anyone hack in and track where that E-mail came from?"

Will raised his hand. "Yeah, but, I can't track where it went."

"That's fine. All we have to do. Is find the guy. Make him tell us where my brother is and then force him to give his info to get into this file. He'll give us both. All we need to do, is find him. Will, you can do that?"

He nodded, but shrugged. "Dude, even if you do find these people and crack this crazy code, it won't matter. Sure, we'll save your brother. But it won't matter in the long run! Look around!" he yelled. As if on cure, an explosion accompanied by gunfire was heard in the distance. "What can you do?! They're government! How can you stop the government?!"

Lincoln stood up from the chair and towered above the boy. He visibly shrunk back as Lincoln's massive form stood in front of him. "For starters, The Company is compromised of greedy, murdering, cold-hearted murderers. The only reason they don't rip each other apart is because they all have the same interests. This file," he held the drive in front of the boy's face. "could contain some pretty nasty information. Some, that people wouldn't want to get out. They could rip each other apart over that."

Gathering courage, Will said, "Fine, but what if that doesn't work? Hmm?"

"Then we find another way. Even if it means open war."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Believe it or not, the updates will come faster if you review! It doesn't get much faster than this update but still, review! I want to know what ya'll think!**


	6. Losing It

Michael awoke with a start as he heard clinking of chains and heavy foot falls. He ran to the door and lay under it so he could see what it was. The metal slot that was supposed to be for that purpose was locked.

Four, heavy boots marched down the hall in perfect unison. He heard two different clanking sounds, chains and keys. His breathing quickened as they passed his cell. They didn't stop but walked right past. Confusion filled him for a moment, then he understood their purpose.

Squeaking and creaking of a heavy steel door was heard in the hallway. The guards entered a cell. The one next to his. He ran to the drain and listened.

"Time to go."

"No," came the reply from Sara.

"Come on lady. I'm not a patient person."

Silence, then the growl from one of the guards. He heard struggling as they put on the chains and sack over her head. It wasn't until they were out into the hallway that she yelled, "Michael!"

"Sara!" he screamed back. He watched her feet, obviously being dragged as she struggled. "Sara!"

"Michael! Help me!" he frightened voice was farther away now.

"Sara!"

He heard the creak and squeak of the heavy door as she was taken from the prison. The guards closed the door with a slam, the boom echoing through the hallway.

Michael lay on the floor for a moment in shock. "She's gone," he mumbled quietly.

He sat against the steel door to his cell and thought for a moment. "She's gone." He banged his head against the door, hard. He banged it again. And again, and again, and again. Each one harder than the last.

He stood up and ran to his cot. He pulled against the bed frame but it was welded to the wall. He angrily grabbed his bed and sheets, ripping them to pieces and throwing them about the tiny cell. He ripped up his pillows, even tearing the springs beneath his mattress out.

He ran to the toilet and through as much as he could in there. He flushed it but merely backed it up and was greeted with a torrent of sewer water, soaking the ripped bed sheets and pillows stuffed inside it. The water overflowed and began filling the room with its filth.

Michael looked at it incredulously and sank to the floor in the opposite corner. He gripped the bed frame and squeezed it in frustration. He grunted angrily again and kicked the toilet. The water reached him on the floor.

He panted and muttered to himself madly, "She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's…gone. Gone. Gone." He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, continuing to mutter his insane chant.

--

The rogue Company man watched his prisoner's reaction. His friend walked up behind him.

"Well? How is he?" he asked.

Without turning away from the monitor, the mastermind replied, "He took it better than ever could have hoped."

"He's broken then?"

"Yes."

"I must say, I had my doubts about your plan. But you came through."

The man turned angrily to face the other. "Yes, I got your 'concerned E-mail'. You should have known to trust me. But, no matter." The mastermind's eyes flicked to the other side of the room.

The man turned and saw four guards at the door. He turned abruptly and looked down the barrel of the mastermind's gun. The man smiled insanely. The guards walked up behind the other, relieved him of his gun, and handcuffed him.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Tying up a loose end." The mastermind was completely calm when saying this, as if discussing what to do with a dog.

The man looked up, fear in his eyes. "What?" he whimpered.

Surprisingly, the man holstered his gun. He patted the man's cheek and said with a sick grin, "Don't worry my friend, I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" he asked quietly.

"No. I hate taking lives. You'll simply join Mr. Scofield in the prison."

"What?!" he screamed.

"Oh, yes. I don't want to take your life so I'll simply…save it. Two weeks from now, you won't even remember your name. Take him away."

The man struggled as the four guards dragged him from the room. His screams echoed through the corridor. He could even hear it through the monitor speakers. Michael barely acknowledged the screaming. His captain of the guard waked up.

"Why not just kill him?" he asked.

"Because, taking lives is not what I do."

"What do you do then?"

"Revivals. I change people. Mr. P. was a lost man. I'm simply going to give some time to wipe his slate clean. Then he can go free, and start a new life."

The captain thought for a moment. "But, you're willing to take the lives of those Company men?"

A brief moment of anger flashed across the mastermind's face. "Yes. They…are beyond saving. You see, I want to get to the top, so I can save more people. Those, that I target, are in my way and trying to stop me, necessary martyrs for the greater good. They…must…go. Good thing I have Mr. Scofield. Then nothing will be traced back to me. His brother has also joined a group of rebels."

"Should we stop him?"

"No. He'll help Mr. Scofield in ridding the world of those filthy men. It's all under control."

Silence was between the two men before the captain asked, "What of the actress that tricked Scofield? Her work is finished."

The mastermind turned, with an evil glint in his eye. "Then, she can join her two other colleagues in the prison. Go, do as I ask."

The captain nodded and left. He turned one more time and saw his employer watching Scofield's monitor with an evil smile. The captain left, and did as ordered.

But, he couldn't get the sight of the insane glint in his master's eyes. With a sigh, he accepted the truth.

His boss was insane.

--

Lincoln ran through the dusty streets with his rebel followers. The sunlight was like a glow through the dust and smoke of the city. Sirens and distant sounds reminiscent of battle were heard in the distance.

The five rebels panted in the dust as they dodged between craters and behind debris. The weapon in his hands was heavy and troublesome, but necessary. More than once they had been spotted by soldiers.

Will spotted another electricity shop and called to them.

"Guys!" he whispered fiercely. "There's another shop! Let's run in there and I'll hack in and track that E-mail."

Lincoln nodded, and rag-tag group of rebels ran into the crumbling shop. They found a laptop and Will sat in front of it. Lincoln took the necklace bearing the drive off his neck and handed it to the outstretched hand.

With nod, Will stuck it into the computer and opened the loaded file. They all read the E-mail again and Will said, "As I told you before, I can track who sent the message and where from, but, there's no way for me to track where."

"Why not? Don't they usually, like, display that?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, but whoever received this message is extremely secretive. He blocked the display box so we can't see where it went. But, if I can track where it came from, then we'll be getting somewhere." He looked at the rebels leaning over his shoulder. "Okay, guys. I'm like a magician, my ways are secret, so you'll just have to back up and find something else to do in the meantime. Okay?"

They all groaned as the hacker started his work.

--

A while later, Lincoln was kicked awake by a heavy boot.

"What?" he growled.

"Lincoln, I tracked it, I know where the message came from!"

Lincoln was immediately awake as the words were spoken. They ran together to the laptop and looked at it.

The information was displayed.

MESSAGE FROM: Parkins, Frederick.

SENT FROM: Washington D.C., District of Columbia

SENT DATE: Unknown

Lincoln gaped at information. With a wide grin and laugh, he patted the boy's back heartily.

"Great work, Will!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, but there's a hitch." Will turned and said, "Records show that he never flies anywhere. So we can't track flight records. His home address isn't listed. I also went online and looked him up. Nothing. This dude's a ghost."

Lincoln closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "But," Will went on. "I may be able to track his cell phone. It's a long shot, but it may happen. To do that, I need to find out this guy's real name, or get the number from something."

"Can you do that?" asked Lincoln.

A worried look crossed the hacker's face. "Maybe. But…" a deep regretful sigh. "Lincoln, if there's any chance of finding this guy, I've got to get on some government computers. That's the only way."

"Couldn't you hack into their systems from here?" asked Lincoln.

Will sighed. "Dude, I've tried that, three times. These Company guys have that place so beefed up on security, that I had to use a different computer each time. More viruses. Blew all three laptops up." He sighed and looked at the displayed information. "I'm sorry Linc. But that's the only way."

Lincoln thought for any way they could track this, Frederick Parkins, but they all ended with the same problem. People under fake names are ghosts. No information whatsoever can be tracked through that name. Only the government had those abilities.

The rebels sighed. "If…you could get…onto a government computer, could you find out this guy's real name?" he asked quietly.

A sigh. "Probably. But it would take a while. Unless I could load those files onto your pretty little jump drive there."

"No. We need to play it safe. If they catch us, I don't want all of our precious information to be on one drive. Find another drive here. Maybe even a couple. Then, we work on finding a government building." Silence was between the group. "Where are we anyway?"

Will looked it up. "We're closing in on the North Carolinian border."

"If we can make it to a City Hall, then could you do it?" he asked.

"No. We gotta make it to Charlotte. Only state capitol computers will have the info we need."

"Then… let's do it."


	7. Getting Somewhere

_Splat…splat…splat._

Michael lifted his head as the sound of heavy boots in the hall reached his ears. He was sure the toilet water had flown out and into the hallway.

_Splat…splat…splat._

They were getting closer. Two other splatting harmonies joined the first one. The three boots trudged through the filthy hallway.

_Splat…splat…splat._

With a creak the heavy metal door swung open. Light flooded into the room and made Michael blink several times. He hadn't seen light in several days. A frowning guard glared at him, his frame outlined by the blinding light.

The guard stepped aside to reveal another, smaller frame. This won wore a suit, and an insane grin. The smile made Michael shudder slightly.

The man stepped into the dark, wet cell. He looked around at the shredded bed sheets, pillows, the mattress, and metal springs laying about.

He whistled and said, "Wow, Mr. Scofield. You have an interesting taste in decorations."

Michael just glared at him from his corner. His arms were now crossed atop his knees. His face said he didn't care, but the man in his cell had watched his activities. He knew how much it hurt him when he took Sara away.

The man's grin grew, "Oh, Michael. Don't look at me like that. I'm a friend."

Michael snorted. Silence filled the room until Michael asked, "Where's Sara?"

The man feigned ignorance. "Who?" Then he answered his own question. "Oh! The woman in the cell next to you. What's her name…Tancredi."

Michael acknowledged this a slight nod, "You took her."

"Me? No. The Company took her."

"No, you took her!" Michael's half-yelled.

The man sighed and said, "Understand this: I am not Company. I was, but now…I've seen the error of our ways." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I've witnessed things…terrible things. Things that my Company did. I…I can't bring myself to live with that."

Michael resolve was breaking slightly.

"I want to do the right thing. I want to stop them. But I can't do that alone."

All this seemed to be nothing to Michael, as he said, "You took Sara."

The man glared at Michael. "No. I didn't. The Company did. I didn't even know that she was remotely connected to you. Or that you knew her. I didn't know any of this. When they took her, I didn't do anything because I didn't know her or anything about her. Okay?"

Michael sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever."

The man walked about the cell. Finally, he stopped and asked, "Michael, do you ever wish you could undo a wrong?"

Michael looked up at the man. "Sometimes."

"What about those wrongs committed by The Company? If you had the chance, would you be willing to right those wrongs?"

Michael nodded quietly.

The man leaned in close and whispered, "I'm giving you that chance, now, Michael. I'm giving you the chance, to affect real change in this government and kill the Company monsters. I will give you all information and transportation to your targets. All you need, is a gun, and my help. What do you say?"

--

Lincoln and the boys looked at the heavily guarded border. Spotlights and chain fences were as far as the eye could see. Guards in groups of four patrolled along them in perfect unison.

Lincoln growled. "Since when did each state become a prison?"

"Since the riots broke out and the fences were put up to isolate them," answered Chris.

Will tapped Lincoln's shoulder. "Come on. Charlotte isn't far. If we can just get across and hide, we can make it."

"Yeah, but it's getting across that's the hard part isn't it?" said Tony harshly.

Lincoln told them all to be quiet as he watched them. Four guards, five rebels. How? Then, he got his idea.

--

The guards in the gatehouse chatted quietly. They kept watch for their superiors, and snuck sips of their whiskey when they got the chance.

Heavy footsteps and voices reached their ears. Quickly, they hid the whiskey beneath the counter and watched.

Five figures emerged. Four of them wore guards uniforms and the other was a struggling rebel. They had him handcuffed as he fought them and cursed them.

"What's going on here?!" yelled one of the guards.

The guards appeared to be boys. The oldest one answered, "Sorry boss, we found the rebel poking around. We want to take him to Charlotte."

The other guard stepped forward, slurring his words he said, "Wha would ya wanna do dat?"

"He may be a rebel leader. He needs to be taken to the nearest Governor. That's in Charlotte."

The first guard grumbled and said, "Fine." He nodded to his companion who went into the guardhouse, and with evident difficulty, opened the fence gate to North Carolina.

The oldest one nodded to them as they dragged the struggling rebel through the gate.

--

Lincoln and the boys ran for the nearest abandoned building as they got away from the fence. They laughed to one another as they recalled the scene.

"Did you see that guard? I was surprised he could stand up straight!" laughed Tony.

Matt laughed and said, "Yeah! Hey you guys were a little rough don't you think?"

"We had to pretend that you were a struggling rebel, and dang you were hard to hold on to!" laughed Will.

The boys laughed as Lincoln scouted out the dark city. The moon's glow lit the street slightly, but the fires all over the road lit it better. He shook his head and turned back to the boys.

"Alright guys, we've come really far. We gotta get to Charlotte now, get the files, and find my brother. Then, we can do some real celebrating."

"What should we do with these guard uniforms?" asked Chris.

Lincoln looked at their large backpacks and said, "Hang on to them. They come in handy again."

"Why couldn't we just walk around in them?" asked Matt.

"If some mercenaries spot us then they'll ask us to help kill some rebels or something."

"Yeah, and if they spot us in our torn clothes, they'll see us as rebels and shoot us," said Will.

Lincoln looked at the intelligent boy. That kid really liked to smart off. Lincoln growled and said, "Then we won't let them see us will we?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I wanna know what you guys think!**


	8. Decisions

**Glad to hear you guys are enjoying the story!! Keep reviewing and the story updates will come faster.**

* * *

Michael paced in his cell. Thinking about his situation.

_What to do. What to do._

_**What to do?! Kill the monsters! **_

_I know, but…something's not right._

_**What's not right?!**_

_I don't know._

_**He's offered you everything. **_

_Everything?_

_**Everything. The chance for revenge. The means to do it.**_

_But still…_

_**He was supposed to kill you. He didn't, he could die for that.**_

_…_

_**He saved your life! All he asks in return, is help. It's even our the same interests**__._

_But still…something…is amiss._

_**What?!**_

_It's just too perfect._

_**No such thing**__._

_But there is the perfect illusion. This could be just that. The perfect illusion._

_**Maybe…**_

_Well, it's too perfect. I see through his web of lies. He's using me._

_**So what?! So what if he's trying to use you?**_

_What?_

_**He's given you the perfect opportunity for revenge. Even if he is trying to use you.**_

_…_

_**You kill the monsters, let him do whatever he wants. You'll get your revenge.**_

_No._

_**No?**_

_Sara… wouldn't want that. She…_

_**She would want to be avenged, and you know it.**_

_She would want me to do the right thing._

_**And you will...by avenging her.**_

_No. No, I just…I just need to have a little faith._

_**Faith in what?**_

_Myself. Lincoln._

_**Lincoln? Come on. Knowing him, he's probably getting high**__ **or** __**doing something stupid.**_

_No._

_**Yes. Face it. He's forgotten you.**_

_Does that justify me to do the wrong thing where he might?_

_**…**_

_No. It doesn't. I'm going to keep faith._

_**Come on! Think of what you could be throwing away! Revenge. **_

_Revenge is not a good thing. It's not the right thing._

_**Then redemption. You…could redeem yourself of all those sins. You could make up for the lives lost.**_

_…_

_**You could save more lives. Just do it.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

Michael groaned loudly in frustration. What to do? He couldn't decide. What would Sara do?

--

The Company mastermind watched his prisoner pace about in frustration. He would do the right thing. He would help him. Then, he could take over The Company and affect real change.

Revival. Yes. He would change everything.

He would make a perfect world.

--

Lincoln and the rebels watched the guards patrol city hall. Once again, groups of four.

Will was breathing heavily. It had been decided that he go alone and get the information. He panted and tried to calm down, as he put on the guard's uniform.

Lincoln put on his own and patted the boy's shoulder. With a sigh, Will stood and the others wished him luck. Lincoln and the boy walked away from the rubble of their hide out and towards the massive mansion.

The guards paid them little mind as they swaggered to the back door. Lincoln turned and looked at Will.

He was sweating slightly and was rubbing his hands together as if ringing out a rag of its water. He panted slightly and looked at the door as if it were a snake.

Lincoln put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Hey, it will be alright. Just go in, do what you do best, then come out here and we'll make sure you get to safety. Okay?"

Will looked around and nodded as he held his breath. "Okay," he squeaked.

Lincoln gave him a reassuring grin and walked away from the mansion. More than once he turned back to see the nervous Will giving himself a pep talk.

As he made it back to the rubble, Will took a deep breath and opened the door.

--

A while after Will went inside, he emerged again. He seemed pleased with himself as he clutched something in his hand and tried to contain the grin about to split across his face.

After what seemed like a century, he sat down next to Lincoln and sighed.

"I got it."

"Great."

They went a little ways away and sat down around Will as he put in the jump drive.

He explained, "I did a little searching on this guy. Apparently, The Company erased all records of them before they got their fake names. So basically, if this guys name was…Lincoln Burrows, and he was going under the fake name Frederick Parkins, then all records of him as Lincoln Burrows would be gone." He snapped his fingers. "Vanished."

"So, does that mean we can't track a cell phone?" asked Chris.

"Well," Will cleared his throat. "your good buddy over here managed to find a cell phone number belonging to a Frederick Parkins. Apparently, they made this record after he got his fake name. So, now all I got to do, is put in the number, track it, get my handy GPS here, type in the coordinates, and then we're in business."

"Great!" said and excited Lincoln. This Parkins man was connected to Michael. They find him, they find his brother.

"Wait, what if his phone isn't on?" asked Matt.

"Then, we track where he had it on last. Hopefully, that will be your brother is Lincoln. As the other rebels began to crowd around him, he said with a laugh, "Okay guys. Remember? I'm a magician, so scram!"

With groans of protest, they went to other activities while he worked.

A while later, Will yelled to them, "Got it!"

In the time of two seconds, the other four rebels were staring at his monitor.

PHONE OF: Parkins, Frederick

NUMBER: Classified

LAST KNOWN LOCATION: Roanoke, Virginia

Lincoln looked at the information. "How could you track the number if it's classified?"

A snort from Will. "Had to hack into it and get it, didn't I?" HE shook his hand as if to wave it all away. "The point is, Roanoke, Virginia."

The five rebels were silent as they read the information. The phone's last known location, Michael's location.

Lincoln sighed and thanked Will profusely as they saw the information, and Michael's whereabouts.

Will turns and asks, "Ready to go get your brother?"

* * *

**For those of you wondering what the first part was, that was MIchael trying to figure out what to do. His dark side is telling him to take up the offer and destroy The Company, becoming a murderer. His good side is saying do what Sara would want. He doesn't know what to do.**


	9. Sides Chosen

Several days after the events of last chapter…

* * *

Michael listened to the muttering of the other prisoners through the drain. They were going crazy. He was, then Sara came along. Then…they took her away. They. The Company.

He tensed and shuddered as he thought of what to do. He could kill them. But, wouldn't that make him as bad as them? He could say no. Then the man would kill him for his foolishness.

He buried his face in his knees as he held them close to his chest. For hours he sat there in that position and thought about his decision.

Later, his cell door squeaked open. Footsteps walked into his cell and the man asked, "Have you come to a decision, Michael?"

He sighed and stood. Facing the intruder like a man. He looked into the man's insane eyes and said, "Yes."

"I trust it's the right one then."

"Yes."

--

Lincoln and the rebels watched a large group of guards enter armored vehicles. A limo pulled up next to the bunker's entrance and two men stepped inside.

The prison was on the outskirts of the city. It was really a concrete bunker. The steel door was heavily guarded, but more than twenty of them jumped into the convoy's vehicles.

As they drove off, leaving only a cloud of dust in their wake, Lincoln looked at the two lonely guards in front of the door. They hefted heavy assault rifles but looked exhausted.

Chris shook his arm. "How does it look?"

"I think we can take them."

A grin split across the boy's face as he ran off to inform the others. A couple minutes later, the five rebels were charging across the clearing.

Lincoln fired at the guards and dropped them quickly. They burst through the steel door and looked at the interior of the bunker as more guards appeared. It looked exactly the same as the solitary confinement in Fox River. The guards jumped up from behind barriers and fired at the five rebel intruders.

After a couple minutes of intense fighting, the guards were neutralized and the prison taken. The boys checked the bodies for anything useful while Lincoln looked around.

The walls were a drab gray and the doors matched them in the dreary color. He opened slots to the doors and looked inside them. Almost all were empty. One had a large mass of bed sheets, water, destroyed pillows, and other things littering the ground. He grimaced, whoever had been held there had certainly lost his mind.

The next cell was a little more interesting. It had a woman. She had dark hair that was tangled and knotted. She wore something like the uniforms at Fox River. Her eyes were wide open and she was biting her nails while sitting on her cot. She seemed to mutter to herself as she did so, but Lincoln couldn't hear.

He stepped away from the cells and started to walk toward the boys. Then, a weak voice came from a cell.

"Someone there?" it asked.

Lincoln turned back. "Yes."

"To help?" he voice sounded scared, afraid to hope that someone had come to save them.

"Yes."

A series of clanking noises filled the corridor as he tried to signal for Lincoln. He walked toward the loudest door and opened the slot. A man sat against the wall to his cell. His hand lay next to him, his knuckles were bloody and dirty. Lincoln looked for the lock or a key but could find none.

He looked at the man through the small window. "Who are you?"

The man's eyes stared not at Lincoln but toward his cot. He was going crazy too. "My name…my name. Ah…my name, is Cole Trecken." The empty, emotionless eyes turned to Lincoln. "I'm also known as Frederick Parkins."

Lincoln gaped at the man in cell. Frederick Parkins. "What are you doing in there? I thought you were a Company official."

The man didn't seem to care how he knew him. "I was," he muttered absently.

"What happened?"

"He betrayed me."

"Who?"

"Mr. C."

Lincoln shook his head at the name. "What's his full name?"

A small grin appeared on the insane man's face. "I don't know. In all the dealing we've had, in all the business we've done, I've heard him use his full name."

Lincoln shook his head again. "Where's Michael?"

The man looked Lincoln in the eyes and said, "Gone."

His heart started to pound. "Where? Gone where?"

The man let loose an insane grin and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know."

"I do," came a third voice.

Lincoln walked to the cell door and opened the slot to look at the prisoner. A man in a torn guard's uniform lay on his cot. He had his hands behind his head, making a pillow. He sighed and said, "I know where your brother is Lincoln."

Not caring how he was recognized, he pressed, "Where?"

"He's been commissioned."

"To what? By whom?"

"To help Mr. C assassinate Company officials and help him rise to power."

Lincoln was getting frustrated. "Who is Mr. C?! What are you talking about?!"

The man glared at Lincoln as he walked to the door. He looked through the window and said, "Mr. C. is a rogue Company official. He thinks the Company system is bad and is planning to take it over. Revival he calls it. He's going to revive The Company and remind them of their purpose. First, he needs to get to the top of the Company food chain. He's asked Michael to help him assassinate those in his way."

"How could he persuade Michael to do such a thing?" Lincoln asked.

"He asked Michael what he would do if the opportunity to right all The Company's wrong came up. If the chance to redeem himself came up, what would he do."

Lincoln looked at the man and sighed, shaking his head. "What did he say?" He looked at the man.

The man sighed and shrugged. "He agreed."

Lincoln stared at his hands. His brother was lost. He was being used by this Mr. C and thought he was avenging Sara. Sara. He looked at the man. "Two things: Who are you? And who is the woman?"

"I was the captain of the guard in this place. I started asking to many questions and got thrown in here. She…is an actress that was pretending to be Sara Tancredi. Mr. C told me to hire her to make Michael believe that his love was still alive. Then he took her away."

Lincoln shook his head. Cruel. That was the only word for it. He asked quietly, "Where is Michael now?"

"They're probably heading to Washington D.C. right now. All the targets are there. They'll work their way up the foodchain most likely. Either way, they have to be stopped."

"Why?"

"The man is crazy." Lincoln looked up at the strong confession. "He's certifiably crazy. If that mad-man gets control of The Company, it will doom us all."

"And Michael will unknowingly help him do that."

"Because he thinks this guy is his friend and against The Company. The man has spun an intricate web of deception around that poor man. I don't think he'll see through the lies."

Lincoln shook his head. Michael was smart. But when it came to understand people and see through their lies, that wasn't his strong suit. Michael would have no idea that by helping this "friend" he could bring everything down around him. He had to be stopped.

Lincoln looked at the former guard officer. "Do you know how to find them?"

The man shook his head a grimaced. "Only if there's something in it for me."

"How about I let you out of here and you can help me bring down the man that ruined you."

The man glanced at Lincoln and then at the cell door. With a sigh he said, "Fine." A finger was pointed in Lincoln's face. "But I'll need some weapons and a way to track them."

"Got both. Weapons all over this hallway. And…we've found a very important Company file. But we the help of a Company official to get to the information."

The man's grin surprised Lincoln. "Well, you let me out of here, I'll help you."

The deal was made and the guard freed. Before Lincoln gave the man a weapon he growled, "Okay, you're out. Now help us get into the file."

"We're not out of the woods yet my friend. Let's get out of this bunker and get to safety. Then I'll have some time to help you."

They all agreed and ran to the safety of the city. Lincoln was uneasy about letting this guy help. But he had no choice.


	10. Secrets

Michael looked out of the windows of the limo as they drove through D.C. The memorials, buildings, even the trees were welcome sights as he looked out the window. He was free. Too many times he'd thought that after being locked up.

The limo pulled to a stop, letting Michael and Mr. C, as Michael had been told to call him, out to the street. They breathed in the fresh air and looked at the passing crowds.

Mr. C handed Michael a package. He could feel the gun's weight and form inside. A laptop was given to him.

"Everything you need to know about your targets is in here."

Michael looked at it and mumbled, "Thank you."

The man patted Michael's shoulder. The freed man had been given a new suit to walk around in. It looked good on him. He looked at the gun in his hand and closed his eyes. The man whispered, "Just finish this, and you're free. When I take control of The Company, I'll give you and your brother a full pardon. I'll even find Sara and free her too."

Michael looked up abruptly at the smiling face and nodded. "Okay. You got it."

The man climbed into his limo and said, "Good luck. Oh! One more thing!" He tossed Michael a cell phone. "If you need anything, just call me. My number's already in there."

The man nodded vigorously and waved to the man as the limo drove off.

--

Mr. C smiled to himself as he drank champagne in the back of his limo. The phone was bugged. Any calls to enemies and he would know. Michael would die. Other precautions had been made.

Michael Scofield was the perfect puppet. He'd lost everything to The Company, the chance for revenge would be too good to resist. Now, he would kill his enemies and pave the way for the rogue Company man to take control.

Life was good. Mr. C was better.

--

Lincoln, Will, and the captain sat down with a laptop and opened up the file. Tony was hot-wiring a car while Matt and Chris kept watch.

The file was opened and the seals were seen. The boxes popped up and the captain instantly typed in the information.

NAME: Parkins, Frederick

PASSWORD:

Lincoln looked at the asterisks and asked, "What's the password?"

The captain seemed so immersed in the file that he didn't hear. That or he had ignored the question to keep it a secret. The file was opened and a search box was revealed.

The captain turned and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Lincoln immediately said, "Look up Michael Scofield."

The captain complied and the search started. After only a few moments, a picture of Michael along with a lengthy file on him was revealed. His past occupations, awards, encounters with The Company, everything. What interested Lincoln was his status. Lincoln clicked on it and it read in bright red: DECEASED

Deceased? No he wasn't. Yet maybe he'd been killed for some reason. They looked up Lincoln and read about him. His file was much more lengthy and detailed. His status: AT LARGE

Lincoln grinned slightly. He looked up his son. His file wasn't as long as his father's. Status: UNKNOWN

Lincoln thanked God for that as he looked up one more name. Sara Tancredi. The file came up, picture and everything. Pictures of her in Gretchen Morgan's custody were shown. He closed his eyes and let loose a regretful sigh as he looked at it. Status: IN CUSTODY

Lincoln gaped at the bright red words on the screen. He leaned back in his chair as Will asked, "So she's alive?"

"Yes."

The captain chimed in, "Her location is only known to a couple individuals, but, yes she's alive. We hired an actress with Scofield for safety. Should he escape, we didn't want him to have the real Sara Tancredi."

Lincoln looked at the man. "What is this file?"

"Everything The Company was, is, or will be. Names, targets, objectives, master plans. Full reports, extremely detailed reports. This my friends, is the free man's holy grail."

"So, could we destroy The Company with this?" asked Will.

"Possibly. This file, is extremely rare. Only high officials have access to it. Everyone's secrets are here. Everything about everyone is here. Horrible secrets could be revealed with this file. Some of those secrets, would justify the assassination of some officials."

"So," started Lincoln, still reeling from Sara's file. "if some of this got out to The Company, they would rip each other apart."

"Yes."

This caused everyone to sigh and grin. They could end it. All of it. America could be returned to the way it was. The captain ejected the drive and put into his pocket. He turned and looked at the thrilled rebels and said, "Alright, first things first. We've got to stop Michael. He'll ruin everything if he isn't stopped."

Lincoln nodded to the man. "Okay."

Tony ran up, grease all over him. "Okay, I finally got it to work. So let's roll."

With that, the rebels and traitorous Company officer climbed into the mini-van and drove toward D.C.


	11. Motives Revealed

Michael walked through the streets, the memorials loomed in the distance. He looked at the cell phone in his hand. He could call Lincoln. But then again, he was probably missing and the phone bugged.

He looked from the phone in his hand to the streets around him. He was the only one out on the littered street. Fires loomed in the distance and distant sirens were heard. The city was oddly quiet besides that.

Nowadays, only special groups of people were allowed into D.C. Most were Company men. He had been given special access by Mr. C. Now, he headed toward the hotel they'd given him.

There, he would figure out his next move, no matter how horrible it might be.

--

Lincoln looked at the devastated city in front of him. Guards patrolled the gates to their and manned large turrets. The captain, who had still neglected to give his name, looked at them incredulously.

"Why if I were in charge of this gate…"

"Well, you're not, so help us," Lincoln growled.

The man glared at Lincoln and said, "Fine." With that, he grabbed his M4 and strutted toward the gate. The rebels heard him say, "Evening guys. How's it going?" Before they could answer the guards were massacred by the captain. As the thunder from the weapon stopped echoing through the streets, he reloaded his weapon and whistled a tune.

The boys looked at him nervously as he whistled and motioned them over. Lincoln couldn't help but growl at his blatant disregard for life. But he was Company, and they were heartless.

They opened the heavy gate and ran through the devastated city. Soldiers patrolling about didn't spot them as they ducked inside alleys and large piles of rubble that used to be buildings.

The sun started to set as they ran into the Lincoln Memorial. They huffed and puffed in the waning light and sat down at the president's feet.

Lincoln looked up at the large stone statue and muttered. "Boy, you and me have sure had interesting lives. Maybe our name's cursed, and we're like magnets for trouble." He laughed to himself and patted the statue's prominent foot.

The captain seemed a little skittish as he looked out at the city stretching before them. Lincoln walked up to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," the captain muttered. "Nothing at all."

Then, from the shadows, footsteps were heard. Everyone turned and looked at the silhouette of a man. He laughed maniacally and clapped his hands. A gun was pressed hard into Lincoln's neck.

He turned and looked down the barrel of the captain's M4. "I'm sorry. Drop your weapons." Lincoln complied. The man looked at the boys and yelled, "Drop your weapons, now!" After doing so, the man yelled to them and Lincoln, "Stand at the base of the statue."

Lincoln leaned against the hard marble, his hands by his head. The boys were doing the same. The silhouette moved toward the captain. "Duncan, I knew you would come through for me!"

Mr. C got the barrel of the captain, or Duncan's gun pointed in his face. "I'm not on your side either, sir."

The man seemed shocked, as if he'd forgotten locking the man away in the prison. "What?" he asked.

The gun was pressed into the man's chest as the captain hissed, "Did you think you would get away with it? Did you think The Company would never find out? They sent me to keep an eye on you. To stop you should any real actions be made. The only reason you're still breathing is because The Company knew you would deliver Scofield and Burrows. They're here now, you're not needed."

The man let loose a sick grin. "Aww…you can't stop the events set in motion. My puppet has already been let loose among the Company snakes. He'll kill them all until not even one of you monsters is left to creep in the dust."

"Will he?" asked another voice from the shadows.

Everyone turned as another shadow moved toward the men. The footsteps echoed through the large room. A gun flashed in the moonlight first, followed by a suited figure. Lincoln gasped, as Michael came into view, gun pointed at Mr. C.

Duncan turned his attention back to Lincoln and the rebels as Michael pressed his silver gun into the man's temple. He whispered harshly, "The only reason I went along with your lies is that I could escape. Old habits die hard." Loudly, he asked, "Where's Sara?"

The man snorted. "What?"

"Where's Sara? I know that you know where she is." The hate in Michael's eyes lit the room better than the moon's glow. The gun started to shake. "Where is she?" he asked slowly.

The man laughed, a sick, insane laugh. "You fool! She was never there! It was an actress you idiot! Ha ha ha!" The man laughed hysterically now.

Michael roared in frustration and hit the man's head. He dropped to the ground and sat at Michael's feet. "You're lying! I talked to her! I heard her scream!" His shouts echoed violently through the room.

The man's mad eyes taunted, "Are you going to shoot me Michael? Hmm? You gonna kill me? Huh?" Michael gritted his teeth as the gun shook in his hand. Lincoln wondered how it had not fallen out of his grip. The man laughed again. "No. You can't. Besides, if you killed me you would lose everything!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael.

The man looked at his feet. "You think she's still dead. Oh, no. She's out there. Alive and…well, not so well. But she's alive." The man's eyes glinted in the moonlight. He sang out tauntingly, "I know where she is! You don't! Ha ha ha ha!"

Michael looked down the barrel of his gun. The man went on. "You kill me, you kill Sara's location. You'll never find her. So go ahead, pull the trigger!"

Michael was torn now. Kill the sick monster, lose Sara. Or let him live, and he would probably lose Sara anyway. He stared at the man blankly and barely even flinched when Mr. C was hauled to his feet by Duncan, the captain.

"Tancredi means nothing to me though, Mr. Cruel."

"You know my name?" the man whimpered.

"Oh, yes. Fitting, I must say. Very fitting." He glared at the man. "The Company ordered you be kept alive so that you would deliver the brothers. They're here. So, termination authorized." With that, the man fired a single shot into Mr. Cruel's forehead. He tossed the body toward the stares and let it roll down to the bottom.

He turned and pointed his weapon at Michael. "Scofield, move it. Over by your brother."

Michael dropped his pistol absently and stumbled over to Lincoln. Sara, gone, again. Blown away with the death of the insane Mr. Cruel. He put his hands above his head absently and stared at the floor.

The captain cackled maniacally and said, "Heh, well, haven't you lost everything. The girl, your target, and oh!" he pulled out the jump drive with the file. "You're, precious file. Your key to destroying The Company. So sad. That's what happens when you resist us!"

The man whipped out a phone and dialed. Tony looked at the gun at his feet as the captain started speaking into his phone. Like lightning, he dove toward the weapon and grabbed. But the captain was quicker. He whipped around and fired a single round, into Tony's head. Chris yelled for Tony and was silenced by a second shot from the weapon. The captain turned and continued his operation.

Lincoln and Michael tried not to look at the two murdered boys. The man hit a button on his phone and turned on speaker.

"This is Agent D. I've apprehended the targets. Bring several soldiers to help me extract them and take them to…" the man turned and whispered into his phone.

They strained to hear, but only heard the other person's reply. "Roger that. Sending soldiers to LM immediately. Over."

The man grinned and looked at the bodies around his feet. He looked at the pool of blood that had once been Mr. Cruel. He looked at the four remaining rebels.

"I love it when I win."


	12. Set in Motion

**Glad to hear everyone's enjoying the story!! It's really gonna pick up now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael and Lincoln glared at the man as he watched them. Yells and gunfire could be heard in the distance. The soldiers were coming.

Michael looked around frantically for some way to get out. Captain Duncan smiled at his feeble attempts to look for an escape route. Footsteps were heard on the marble stairs and Duncan turned.

Lincoln lunged for the M16 at his feet and fired at the captain. The shot him in the foot and he yelled. The soldiers came into view and grabbed the captain. As he was taken to safety. The rebels grabbed their weapons and fired at them.

The soldiers ran down the stairs and to sandbags there. Michael and Lincoln ran to the pillars and fired at them as they ran. Some stumbled as they were shot and rolled down the stairs. The others dove over the sandbags and fired back up at the rebels.

Each man took a pillar and crouched behind it to fire. The guards were well trained and more than once Michael had felt a bullet brush his ear, giving him chills. He'd never handled a weapon as big as an M4, it heavy, but definitely affective.

The soldiers yelled into radios for back up. Lincoln watched them and yelled to Michael, "We've got to get out of here!"

Michael looked around and saw the back door he'd come in from. He yelled for them to follow him as Lincoln tossed a grenade at the soldiers. The rebels ran from their pillars of protection and for the back door. Lincoln tossed a grenade in the doorway and heard screams of guards as they ran from the memorial.

They ran through the large trees as reinforcements for the soldiers ran up and spotted them. Bark and leaves were thrown everywhere as bullets were fired into the trees. Michael grunted as one brushed his leg.

They broke through the trees and ran toward the Korean War Memorial. The stone soldiers paid no mind as the fleeing rebels ran by. But, the soldiers opened fire and some of the statues were hit. The flowers at their feet and scenery around them were eaten up with the tiny missiles.

The four men dodged through the trees as the gunfire followed them. They ran across a clearing to the Reflecting Pool and the trees around it. The leaves and branches whipped their faces remorselessly as they panted through.

They were forced to stop and make a stand behind some large trees when the firing became to much. Michael and Lincoln sat next to each other and fired at the attacking soldiers as they ran across the clearing and to the trees.

They grunted and jolted violently as they were shot. After doing considerable damage to the attack, the rebels jumped up and continued their flight through the trees. Bullets continued to eat up the leaves and branches as they chased their prey.

They ran through until they broke out, near the World War II Memorial. They took cover behind the arch and made another stand. The soldiers, now many more than the original twenty, burst through and were greeted with gunfire.

The bullets hit the men and forced them back into the trees. They yelled to one another as the rebels continued to eat them up. Michael grunted again as a ricochet his arm. He looked at the flesh wound and shrugged.

Lincoln looked at the two bloody spots on his brother's leg and arm. "Michael! You're hurt!"

"It's not bad! Don't worry!" he gritted his teeth and fired into the trees.

Lincoln was snapped back to the battle as a bullet hit the wall next to his head. He fired at the soldiers yelling at them and to the rebels. "We can't do this all day!"

"Come on!" yelled Will.

The soldiers not used their cover well. They only thrust out their guns to fire blindly at the rebel fort. Lincoln ordered the boys to toss grenades into the forest. They obliged, and together the rebels ran from the scene. The grenades killed several of the soldiers but there were still a lot.

Gunfire followed them across the memorial and through the switched of fountain as they looked at the burning city in the distance. They huffed and puffed as they sprinted across the asphalt to the buildings.

Michael stumbled and rolled along the pavement. He jumped up and fired a couple rounds into the advancing troops, killing a couple. He grimaced at the thought and jumped up to run.

As they neared the brick buildings, the bullets chew up the walls, releasing a torrent of dust and gravel. The rebels dove inside the shop and grunted. The soldiers could still be heard as they ran to the building.

The rebels jumped up and fired out of the windows of the building. Lincoln and Michael each took a floor. Michael ran up the stairs and crouched down with Matt and fired at the coming mass of troops. It looked like at least forty troops. Lincoln took the first floor with Will and fired at them as well.

Debris and benches gave the soldiers cover as they ran to the shop. Grenades were tossed out from the lower floor and detonated, destroying a bench and killing the two soldiers behind it.

The mercenaries yelled for the rebels to surrender but their cries fell on deaf ears. The two wanted brothers fired and screamed at the invaders with all their might. After what had seemed like hours of fighting, the soldiers were dead, and no reinforcements came.

The exhausted rebels sat down on the second floor and rested.

Lincoln growled. "Stupid…stupid, stupid. How could we trust him?!"

"He gave us no choice, only he could access the file," said Will.

Michael sighed, "And we've lost that too. The file."

Lincoln grinned and patted his shoulder. "No quite bro." He pulled out a jump drive from his pocket. "I had Will over here make a copy."

"So, he didn't get the file?" asked Matt.

"No, he did. But we have one too." The grin on his face was contagious.

They all laughed and patted Lincoln on the back. Then Matt asked, "Wait, he didn't tell us the password. How do we access it?"

A wide grin split Will's face. "Well, if we tried to hack the password from The Company, we get the virus. But, I just hacked into our computer's memory and decoded the password." He laughed at their stunned faces. "Thank you! Hold your applause!"

They all congratulated him as well. Lincoln patted Michael's shoulder. "See, bro? We haven't lost anything." His face dropped, "Except Tony and Chris." They all sighed at the thought.

Will said, "Well, now it's up to us to avenge them and stop The Company."

Michael nodded. His eyes looked at each theirs. "But I'm not doing anything, until I have Sara again."

Will nodded and said, "We have a file on her in the drive. We'll look into it and see if we can find her."

Michael seemed lost in his own thoughts as they all recounted the battle.

Lincoln walked over to him and sat next to him. "Sorry, bro. About everything. I heard about…what they did to you."

His younger brother looked away. "Well, now it's over and done with."

Will accessed the file and told them all to gather round. Matt asked, "What's the password?"

"One world." Will got a weird look on his face at the phrase. "Strange people." He looked up Sara Tancredi and opened her file. They scanned past the pictures and looked for one thing.

The big letters flashed on the screen in red. It said, "CURRENT LOCATION: Bunker Hall Prison."

Lincoln looked at the words. Michael growled. "What's that?"

Will immediately looked it up and read. "Prison where all Company enemies are taken. Useless prisoners are terminated on sight. Prisoners that could later be of use to The Company are held here."

They all exchanged glances. "So they got her locked up?" asked Matt.

"Yes. But the difference is that this prison is filled with good people that crossed The Company," Will said.

The brothers exchanged looks. "What should we do?" asked Lincoln

"We need to take them down." Michael stroked his chin. "I say, we release this file, among the Company members. They'll rip each other apart. In the mean time, we need to rally the rebels. With the government in disarray we may be able to take back Washington and defeat them. This all needs to be timed correctly. Sara. She needs to be saved as well."

"How?" asked Matt.

"We could attack," suggested Lincoln.

"No. That place must be a fortress and as soon as they find out I'm here they'll kill Sara." He put his head in his hands.

"I'll go," said Lincoln, making Michael look up. "I'll turn myself in. They'll lock me up there. I'll find Sara and help her."

His brother shook his head. "No. You three, need to rally the troops."

"I'm lost," whined Matt.

"Here's the plan," Michael started. "First of all, we'll send this file, password included, to every single Company member. I don't if they're the president or a janitor. Everyone gets one. They'll tear each other apart with that. In the meantime, Linc, you'll go with Matt and rally the troops. I mean all of them."

"What about you?" asked Will.

"You and me are going to figure out some way to get Sara out. I'll need your help."

"Okay."

"When does this start?" asked Lincoln.

"Will, how soon can you send that E-mail?" asked the mastermind.

The boy grinned. "As fast as I can type!"

They looked at each other. Michael hit the send button on the E-mail and said, "The plan has officially been set in motion."


	13. Preperations and Relevations

Michael looked at the stronghold with his binoculars with Will. He changed out of his torn suit and wore a bulletproof vest taken off of a soldier. All of the rebels had done so. He also had on a mercenary's jacket and pants. He looked like a real soldier. Will had also bandaged the wounds on him and gave him some pain reliever.

The breakout mastermind sighed and set down his binoculars. "I can't bust her out of that."

Will looked shocked. "Of course you can! You broke out of Fox River!"

"I had the blueprints with that escape." Will turned and showed Michael the detailed layout of Bunker Hall Prison. It showed everything. Water mains, electric, the entire layout was displayed before him. "Dang. This is an important file."

"The Key to The Company I like to call it," Will joked. "KTC"

Michael grinned, "You're minding me of KFC."

Will groaned. "Don't remind me…they have my favorite chicken!" He sighed. "Maybe we'll just call it, 'The File'"

"Yeah." Michael smiled and held the binoculars up to his eyes. The prison was half underground. The top towers had two sharpshooters each. The main gate appeared to have thermal and motion sensors. The only way in, a special pass displayed to the guards. Michael turned to the laptop and sighed. Now for the hard part, underground.

He hit the virtual tour button and watched the video. It zoomed in from space and to the gate. It showed the defenses and access systems. After the gate was opened, to a man bearing a pass, the camera zoomed in. Across an empty yard was a large gate with two guards. Again, the pass was flashed to get in.

After that, it was the administrative offices. It showed the warden's office, not important. The offices, not important. The restrooms, not important. The car lot, very important. Michael gathered as much information out of that as possible.

The cars drove past the first gate, instead of going to the large gate with the guards, it went to a tollbooth. The booth had two thick cement pillars that rose from the ground, along with spikes to pop tires, even if they could get past the pillars. The cars drove in and parked, a back door was there, leading to an arms and guards room. Tons of weapons were shown on the screen.

Then, it showed the rest of the prison. It looked a lot like Fox River. Almost exactly the same. The cell blocks were a lot alike also. Each and every section had an slot for a key card to got through. Apparently, the key was given to them as they passed the second gates. A special code was put in that would change nearly every minute. When the code was put on, it opened the gates, until the key passed beyond the walls, then it deactivated.

Michael looked at Will, totally confused. The boy tried to explain better. "Basically, if two people go in. Say, with one minute between their entrances, they get different codes. When the codes are put on to the cards, the computer for each door remembers that code so it can be used to open it. When the people walk outside the walls, the code is erased, and card useless. This is very advanced stuff."

"Can we do it?" asked Michael.

Will shook his head and stared at the screen. "With each plan I came up with, they countered it with their security systems."

Michael sighed. "Let's take things one step at a time. How do we get past the first gate?"

Well, not only to they have thermal imaging, so you couldn't hide under the vehicle. But they also have motion trackers, so even if you could mask your heat signature, the motion tracker would catch you moving. So, we're screwed at home plate."

Michael put his face in his hands and sighed, "Come on. There's got to be some way to get in."

"Well, we do have some guards uniforms. But you'd need a pass."

"Couldn't we just copy the image off of my file on the computer?" asked Michael, silently begging God for a loophole.

Will shook his head. "No, before they open the gate, they verify your pass." He smacked the ground beneath him. "The only way you're getting in is if you're a Company official or someone with an access pass."

Michael closed his eyes and looked at the fortress. "We could always attack it."

Will scoffed. "That? You want to attack that? Shall I tell you about their anti-vehicle/personnel/aircraft defenses?"

Michael shook his head. "Okay. What if we scaled the walls and got in that way?"

"Wouldn't work. We'd need those cardkeys remember?"

Michael growled and punched a tree next to him. "No way to get in."

Will came to his aid. "There's got to be some way. Some loophole."

"There isn't, okay?! We go after her, we're as good as dead!" Michael felt as though he were on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes and banged his head against a tree.

Will patted his shoulder. "That's not the Michael Scofield we all know and love. Come on there's got to be something." He looked Michael in the eye and said, "Just have a little faith."

Michael opened his eyes and muttered, "Has Lincoln posted that saying on the net?"

--

Lincoln and Matt snuck back across the border and out of D.C.

They ran along the road until Matt asked, "How are we gonna get a message out to all the rebels?"

Lincoln shook his head. "I don't know. We'll think of something."

A truck was heard and made the two men duck down into the bushes. It passed by and Lincoln looked at the side, "Channel 117 News Channel! Radio and Television!"

Lincoln grinned as it passed. "That's it!" He grabbed Matt and shook him excitedly. "That's it! we send out a commission through the news!" he laughed as he yelled it.

Matt toned him down. "Whoa…man. Good idea, but how many rebels have access to a television or radio. Seriously! We can barely get food!"

Lincoln asked, "When you worked in the rebel faction, did they use radios much? Walkie-talkies?"

"Yeah. All the time."

"Then we do this, we find a news station, I get on and broadcast to the people of the attack. You get on the walkie-talkies, and send a message to every frequency and channel. We'll settle on a date, and tell them to attack."

Matt thought. "Won't that alert the government and soldiers in Washington as well?"

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah, but there's no other way, unless you want to go galavanting across America to get all of them."

"No, don't want to do that." Matt nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

"First things first, we've got to get to the news station. Any one will do. But we've got to get there fast." He laughed. "Knowing Michael, he's probably freed Sara already!"

* * *

**Heads up! The next chapter may not come for a couple days. Obviously, they've got a pretty good prison to get into. I'm gonna have to work on this escape for a littel while. I'm been making this whole story up as I went along so...this will be tough. But, not to worry! I will make it very good and clever. I promise!**

**Please review! Please, please, please review!!**


	14. The Time is Now

**Okay, i lied. This chapter is the in between chapter thingy. The real escape will probably take place over several chapters, which i will most likely release at once. I'm going out of town for a couple days soon, so i hope i can finish the escape by then. If not, don't worry, it's coming, i just can't get to a computer. Now, enjoy.**

* * *

Michael sighed as he looked at the prison. As the night had dragged on, he and Will had been able to come up with a plan. His part, was the hardest. He was to turn himself in and get inside the prison. Will would stay on the outside and coordinate from there for a while and continue to work on the escape.

The soon-to-be-prisoner looked at his friend. Will smiled and patted Michael's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be in touch. Once you get in, describe everything really good for me. I'll continue to work out here."

Michael nodded and muttered, "Thank you. For everything. Lincoln told me of the part you played in finding me."

Will shrugged. "It was no big deal. I've hacked into video game websites that are more advanced than some of the stuff I encountered." Will laughed at the thought.

Michael sighed and muttered, "If something goes wrong, get Sara out. Don't wait for me."

Will patted his back. "No problem, man."

Michael grinned and looked at the prison one more time. Will wished him luck as Michael marched down the ridge and to the prison.

--

Will watched through his binoculars as Michael walked up to the gates with his hands up. The guards rushed out and shoved him to the ground. They handcuffed him and kicked him several times before dragging him to the gates. A guard flashed his pass and the gates were opened.

After that, Michael was out of sight, and inside the prison. The agreement had been that Michael would get him more detailed information of the prison. It would take a couple days. Long enough for Lincoln to awaken his sleeping army and start the attack. Meanwhile The Company would be in disarray from the E-mailed file of horrible secrets.

After a couple days of reconnaissance, Will would step in and would begin the final stages of the escape. In the meantime, Lincoln would gather his army.

--

Lincoln sat in front of the camera in the abandoned news station. Matt helped him figure out how to broadcast to both radio and television while he worked on the walkie-talkies.

With a sigh, Lincoln hit the button, and the camera started rolling.

"Good evening, America. My name is Lincoln Burrows. As most of you know. Several months ago, I was framed for the murder of Terrence Steadman. This framing was done by a secret group known as The Company. It was done, to root out a mole that was in the society. They never succeeded. My brother, Michael Scofield, freed me before then. I'm forever in his debt."

Lincoln paused and sighed before continuing, "I'm before you tonight, because I, like you, have been oppressed by the government, The Company. I want to make a stand and stop them. But I need your help. Washington D.C., must be taken. Right now, The Company is ripping each other apart because of an E-mail sent to them by us. They are in disarray. Now, is the time to strike. If you agree with me, rally together around D.C. in three days. And together, we'll take down our oppressors and live once again…free."

He switched off the camera and asked Matt, "How was it?"

The boy scoffed. "Better than what I'm stuttering into these walkie-talkies. I can't through a single sentences without sounding like an idiot."

They laughed and Lincoln thought of his brother and Sara. He hoped it would all work out.


	15. Before the Storm

Two days after the events of last chapter…

* * *

Michael paced back and forth in his cell and glared at the toilet. Once again, he was locked up. His cell was like his old one in Gen Pop at Fox River. The uniforms were a lot alike too. But, he had no cellmate, good. Maybe all prisons were that way.

He growled and sat next to the toilet in the wall. He stuck two fingers into the back of his throat and gagged. A torrent of vomit filled the toilet as he forced himself to throw up. He wiped his mouth and picked through until he found his prizes.

A plastic and rubber ear piece with a tiny mike that could be attached to the collar. He groaned and washed the two pieces off in the sink. He sighed and stuck the ear piece in his ear. He attacked the mike to his jacket collar and whispered, "Will, this is Michael can you hear me?"

"Roger that. Told you it would work," answered the cocky voice.

Michael growled and flushed the toilet filled with his lunch. "Yeah, great. Listen, I've been looking around."

"Great, so tell me, is it as tight as they showed it to be?" asked Will.

"Yeah. Cardkeys and everything."

"Okay. So, what's the schedule, what are the times?" he asked.

"There is no schedule. Everything is done at random. We don't have clocks anywhere in this hell-hole either. No watches or anything."

"So you couldn't find out the schedule for me? The plan hinges on that!"

"I know! We'll think of something else."

"How about Sara? Have you found her?" asked Will.

"No, I think they have us all in separate wings. Women in one side, men in the other."

"Okay." Will sighed. "I think we can do this. We just got to stick to the plan."

"Yeah." Michael thought for a moment. "Where are you, by the way?"

"Getting ready to climb up to the top of the towers."

Michael jumped up. "What?! That's too early!" he roared.

"I know. I'm just installing some surprises in. And I'm putting everything else in so that when the time comes, we're not rushing." Will sounded totally calm.

"Okay." Michael wished him luck and took out the ear piece and mike. He stuffed both into a cut he'd put into his mattress and sighed. Almost done.

--

Will sighed as static filled his ear. He looked at the hundred-foot tower above him and groaned. He didn't even know this lady. Yet here he was. He did like adventure, but this was insane.

He loaded his silenced pistol he'd found and readied his backpack. As the sun began to rise, he started his climb.

--

Lincoln and Matt sat close to the D.C. border and waited. Matt whispered, "Think they'll come?"

"Oh yeah. They won't be able to resist the chance to overthrow the government."

"When will they come?" he asked.

"Probably in the morning. That's when the time is up."

The two rebels nodded and watched the guards patrol the gates. Lincoln could already feel and adrenaline rush coming. He was very excited for the next day's attack. The day they would be free again. The next day would be a big day for his brother too.

The day he and Sara were reunited.


	16. The Escape Part 1

**Now, the official beginning of the escape.**

* * *

Will climbed the tower silently and stuck his head over the top. A lone sharpshooter was standing at the parapets. Looking out across the grassy valley. Will grinned and fired a single shot into the man's back. He jolted and threw his rifle into the air and fell over the edge.

Will crawled to the top and grabbed the man's rifle and cap. He put the cap on and carried the rifle down to the gate. He put his fake I.D. pass on one of his guard uniform's pockets and approached the guard.

He flashed a grin and said, "Hey, man!"

The guard turned and saw his pass. He waved back as Will approached. "Hey, um" he laughed nervously. "I dropped my cardkey over the edge of the tower. Would you mind replacing it?"

The guard rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as he handed Will a new pass. Will grinned a genuine grin of gratitude and walked toward the door.

He took a deep breath and put the cardkey in the slot next to the door. A moment later, the light flashed green and the door unlocked. Will breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside the arms room. He whistled slightly at the racks of automatic and semi-automatic weapons. He even spotted a rocket launcher.

He put the sniper rifle into an empty slot and looked around. Then, he spotted them. Explosives. He filled his backup with them and grabbed some pistol ammo. Taking a couple minutes, he set some bombs next to the large racks and armed them to wait for the switch to be flipped.

He finished some other preparations and left the arms room. He glanced at his watched and smiled. Good. He had some time to set up his special surprises.

--

Michael paced around his cell again and then finally, caved in. he grabbed the mike and ear piece and whispered, "Will, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, man."

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Good. Got some nice surprises for them in here."

"What about the plan?" he asked.

Silence. "Yeah, on my little…surprise spree, I learned that I can't get you to the infirmary. You've already had your checkup and I can't get you there."

Michael nodded. "Fine. That was plan 'B' anyway. How's plan 'A' setting up?"

"Great."

"How long until you're ready?"

"Tell me when you're at lunch. Then we'll start," Will answered.

"Okay, you got it." he sighed.

"Sara will be there."

--

Will walked through the prison halls as calmly a he could. He nodded to other guards that wore his uniform and tried to grin easily.

After hours of setting up, he headed into a bathroom. He pulled out his laptop and put in the cardkey. The computer scanned the code and memorized it. The number was nearly twenty figures long. Will whistled and pulled the card out. He put the card into his backpack and pulled out another card. He shoved this one into the laptop.

He downloaded the code onto the card and grinned. As long as the two cards weren't used at once, they were good. He put the new card into a black trash bag with Michael's other goodies.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He headed down the hall and toward the mess hall. One more stop.

--

Michael put his ear piece in. He put his mike onto his collar.

"Why can't you just work from inside the prison?" he asked.

To his surprise, Will walked up to his cell. "Because, when I start my hacking, they'll detect me and the plan will be kaput."

Michael jumped up and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Will looked around, "Giving you this." A knife was pressed into his hand.

Michael was silent for a moment before asking, "Any problems?"

"Nope."

"Got the goods?" he asked.

"Yup. I'll plant them and go."

"Okay."

A guard walked up and said, "Hey," he looked at Will's pass. "Connors. Keep it moving."

"You got it." Once the guard was gone, Will hissed, "Just do it. Trust me."

Will left Michael with his thoughts, and his new weapon. He looked at it and grimaced.

--

Will headed to the women's side of the women's side of the prison. He looked in the cell areas. Empty, he pulled out his laptop and looked up Sara Tancredi. Cell: 146. He walked over there and pulled out the drugs. He smiled as he remembered swiping if from a guard's locker.

He taped the bag to the underside of Sara's table and left. He walked out and spotted a guard. "Hey!"

The man turned. "What?" he asked.

"Cell one forty-six, it's got drugs in there."

The man rushed inside and walked out with them. "Well, her record did show previous drug usage. Thanks."

Will let the man pass to go get Sara. He grinned to himself and headed for the wall. Almost done. Just got to get out, and talk Michael through everything.

--

Lincoln waited with Matt for the rebels to come. Noon was approaching and no rebels had shown yet. They were both nervous now.

The city loomed in the distance like a terrible monster. They looked at each other.

"Still think they'll come?" Matt asked.

"I don't know."

"What do we do if they don't?"

Lincoln looked at the Capitol building in the distance. "Then we take them down anyway.


	17. The Escape Part 2

Michael put on his mike and ear piece as the gates to the cells were opened. "Lunch time," he said.

--

Will, sitting the ridge that had been their base before Michael went in, responded, "Okay. ShowTime."

He typed in a couple commands on his laptop and whispered. "Just follow the plan. I've got it all mapped out. Just like you said."

--

Michael walked with the rest of the inmates to the mess hall. He grabbed his lunch and sat alone. "Okay. Now what?"

"Go into the bathroom."

Michael set down his hamburger and sauntered over. He walked inside and looked for any other people. It's empty. "Okay. Clear."

"Go, into the third stall from the left. Take out the toilet paper."

Michael does so. A small plastic bag fell out. Will continues. "Open the bag. Be careful. There are explosives. Use the tape and tape the explosives to your chest."

Michael does so. He stretches it across his stomach and tapes it down so it will stay good. "Next."

"Stuff the wiring, into your boots." Michael does so. "Now, Put the detonator inside your boot. If that doesn't work, tape it by your ankle. Do not hide it in your pocket! Hide everything separately."

Michael does everything. "Anything else?"

"Um…oh! The cardkey! Under the sink, get the cardkey and tape it to your chest. That should be it."

"Okay, thanks man."

"Just go use your knife."

With a sigh. Michael stuffed the duct tape and trash bag into the bottom of the trash. He walks about the mess hall. Then, he spots a target. He slowly starts to walk toward the man. He didn't want to stab him, no matter how evil he might be.

As he draws nearer, he takes out the knife and flashes it to the guard. The man looks at Michael's hand and yells, "Scofield drop the knife!" Michael pressed on. "Scofield, drop it!" the man yells as he draws his gun.

All the inmates watched as he dropped the weapon and put his hands behind his head. Two guards grabbed him and handcuffed him on top of a table. They check him for any other weapon. Michael hoped that they wouldn't find the explosives.

To his relief, they picked him up and draged him to solitary. They threw him in viciously after taking the cuffs off. Michael looked at them as they slammed the door in his face, obviously not seeing the grin.

He stood and dusted himself off. "Okay. Now what?"

"Take the explosives off, and listen to me, very carefully."

Michael listened to Will's instructions and primes the tiny bomb. He pressed onto the door lock and asked, "Won't this alert them of something?"

"I'm going to try and take down the alarm system for your sector. Just listen to me I know what I'm doing. Find Sara while you're in there."

Michael remembered the plan and whispered into the drain, "Sara, Sara Tancredi can you hear me?"

"Who is it?" answered a voice.

Michael sighed, "It's Michael."

Silence for a while. "What?"

"Sara, listen it's me. I'm here."

"What? Wh…how?" she asked.

"I don't have much time to explain just hang on a second." Michael spoke into his mike, Sara still heard him. "Ready Will?"

"Just tell me when."

Without hesitation, Michael answered, "Now."

Will remote detonated the bomb from their base on the ridge and the explosion echoed loudly through the hallway. Michael looked at the door with the large hole blown in it. He grinned as Sara asked, "Michael what was that?"

"Sara, I'm breaking you out of here.," he said, nearly the exact some thing he's said to his brother.

"What?" she whispered.

Michael grabbed the second explosive and yelled into her cell, "Sara! Stand back!"

Will hit the switch and door was blown open. Michael moved it to reveal Sara in a uniform similar to his. He ran in and hugged her before anything else.

"Michael…what's going on?" she asked against his shoulder.

He moved back and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go."

He spoke into the mike, "Will, next move!"

"Go to the arms room. Use your key to get in."

Michael and Sara ran through the halls, hoping to God that they wouldn't be seen. Sara watches Michael use his cardkey and asks, "How'd you get one of those?"

He smiled as he opened the door. "I've got a friend on the outside." He took out his ear piece. "Wanna talk to him?"

She took the piece and put it in her ear. Michael said, "Will, say hi to Sara."

"Hey, Sara! I'm Will. Michael's on the outside buddy." Sara grinned at Michael as Will said, "I planted everything for you."

"Tell him I said thanks." She handed the piece back to Michael.

Michael relayed the message and listened to the boy. "On the top racks, there are two black bags. Grab them, they've got a female uniform and male one. Also a some of the goodies that come with them."

Michael and Sara change quickly and look at each other. "You should have been a guard," Michael joked.

"Yeah, well, you liked me enough when I was a doctor."

They smiled and looked in the bags again. One gun each, and a belt with the holster and walkie-talkies. Sara looked at the loaded weapon wide-eyed. "I…can't take this…Michael." She put the gun back into the bag as Michael handed her a taser gun. She smiled sadly at him as she remembered Panama. They also grabbed their new passes and bulletproof vests.

Michael broke the silence and said, "Will, what now?"

"Look around, you'll find bombs all over the room. They're not armed. I need you to arm them by hitting the switches."

"Got it." Michael and Sara completed their tasks. "Okay, good guys, I've got all my little red lights over here on my laptop. Good work. Grab some more, we'll need them. Next, get to the control room."

Michael and Sara, now in guards uniforms strut through the halls. Sara asked, "Were you wearing a guards uniform when you got that burn?"

He avoided her eyes. "Yes."

She smiled. "I thought so."

"You didn't say anything," he answered.

She shrugged, "I didn't think I needed to."

He wasn't sure what she meant. He just smiled at her as Will gave him the directions to the control room. "Okay," Will said. "can you see any guards in there?"

Michael looked inside, "Yeah."

"I gave you a flash bang. I think you know what to do."

Michael took the weapon off his belt and tossed it inside. The "flash" blinded the men, the bang "deafened" them. Michael and Sara ran inside. "Hands up!" he yelled.

They could barely hear him but complied. "Sara, take them to that corner, use their cuffs and handcuff them."

She put the taser back and did her job while Michael watched them. When that was done, they knocked each of the out and Michael said, "All clear. Next thing."

"Okay, the entire daily schedule is controlled from there. So, call all the prisoners out of there cells. But tell the guards to have them out in ten minutes. Not now. Do that, and head out."

"How? They'll check my history at the gates."

"Hey! Just have a little faith remember. I got it all set up. Just make the call and go."

"Got it," Michael replied. He grabbed the radio mike and said, "This is command. I want all inmates, going to dinner in ten minutes all of them."

A torrent of "yes sirs" and "that's a ten-four" answered him. He grinned to Sara and asked Will, "What now?"

"I need to you get their frequency so I can hack in and work my magic.

They smiled and walked through the hall, following Will's directions. Then, another guard bumped into them and looked at them.

Michael gasped as Bradley Bellick smiled at them. "Well, isn't this a surprise." He grinned and bobbed his head.

Michael glared at him and was about to hit him when Bellick held his hand up. "Uh-uh." He pointed to a camera pointed at them. "Not this time." Michael looked at Michael before turning to Sara. She had her hat's bill low over her head. "Who might you be?" he asked with a sick look on his face.

Sara looked up at him and glared. Bellick's face dropped as he gaped at her. "Surprised to see me?" she asked innocently.

He stuttered a bit before squeaking, "I thought you were dead."

She gave him a dirty look and leaned her head on one side. "Well, I don't suppose I have to tell you who did it."

He gasped and tried to look calm. "I know. The Company. They did it."

Michael ignored the camera and grabbed Bellick's collar. "You're working for them you idiot!"

He looked shocked. "No I'm not. I'm working for the government!"

"They are the government, Bradley," Sara said.

The frazzled guard looked between them and shook his head. He pulled his gun out and hissed, "Oh, no. I know what's going on here. You're planning an escape and you want to trick me into helping you. Well, that's not gonna work."

Michael did some quick math and figured they didn't have much time. He tried to talk Bellick out of it. "Bellick, come on. In about four minutes, we're all going to be in some real danger. You need to put the gun down."

Bellick smiled and shifted his weight back and forth. "Oh no Scofield that's not gonna work this time. You're all out of options."

Sara tried. "Bradley, can you really work for the people that tried to kill me?"

He pointed his gun at her. "I'm not. I'm working for the government."

Will spoke into Michael's ear. "Don't move."

A piece of clay flew past Bellick's head. Michael looked at it as it stuck to the wall next to them. Wiring and a small device were stuck to it. While Bellick gaped at the strange object, Michael and Sara dove away. Will, just down the hall, yelled, "Hey! That's C4 in case you didn't know! I'll blow it if you don't drop your gun!"

Bellick aimed at Will, who only held up the detonation device with a grin. Bellick growled and tossed his gun toward him. "Thank you," Will said mockingly.

Sara fired her taser at him and knocked him out and ran with Michael.

Will immediately crouched on the ground and disabled the alarm systems in that hallway. Michael and Sara ran over to him.

"What happened to I can't stay in or they'll detect me?" asked Michael.

"I was listening to everything. Figured you could use a little help. Besides, this late in the game, it doesn't matter."

"Well, your timing has never been better. How long until the prisoners are out?" Just as Michael asked it, the PA sounded, "All inmates, dinner time. Follow your COs."

Will winced. "About now." He sighed and hit a switch on his computer. "Okay, I had no choice. All security systems, and communication systems are down. All hell's gonna be breaking loose in a couple minutes here." he looked at his watch and hit another switch. All the bombs he'd set, those in the warden's office, guard's room, arms room, and in the towers, exploded at once.

The ground next to them shook as the nearby tower bomb blew. They stood as Will packed up his laptop. He looked at the bomb still stuck to the wall and detonated it for kicks. The whole corner was destroyed. They whistled. "That could have been Bellick," Michael commented.

Sara shrugged. "I wouldn't have cared."

The explosions had thrown the prison into chaos. Prisoners were now running everywhere. Trying to get the guards firing at them with their tasers and hitting them with nightsticks. Since Will had blown the arms room, the officers didn't have good weapons.

It was perfect timing too. The moment all the security systems go down, the entire prison is out to cause chaos. Oh, yes. Very clever.

The Company enemies ran through the prison, Will leading the way. He led them down to a basement and explained, "As soon as the guards out there find out of the riot. They'll shoot anyone that comes out."

"How long before that happens?" asked Sara.

"I don't know. Their communications are down. so, it might be a while, but I'm not taking chances." He stopped and sat down to look at his laptop. The inmates yelling could be heard in the concrete chamber. Will ignored these as he said, "Okay, when those inmates come out, the gates and towers will kill them all. We can't let that happen. There're a ton of good people in there that crossed the Company. They don't deserve to die. This basement, runs beneath the entire compound. Well, I shouldn't say that. Most of this place is underground. The defenses aren't. This basement, runs beneath all of them."

Sara said, "Just cut to the chase. What're we doing?"

Will looked at her and anwered, "We're going to blow all the gates and outside defenses from underground."

"We don't have time for that!" insisted Michael.

Will looked back at his laptop and pulled out some large packages of C4. "Well, we were going to have more time but Mr. Bellick intervened and put us off schedule."

Sara grabbed his shoulder. "How long do we have?"

He looked at them. "Before the prisoners come out and get massacred? Maybe five minutes." He looked at his supplies again and said, "I need to get the coordinates, you guys arm the bombs."

They frantically armed the bombs as Will grabbed one and ran down the hall. He came back a little later and said, "Okay, I've just set a bomb underneath the vehicle's gate. I'm going to take two, and hit the other ones. You two, split up and go to the towers." With that, he ran off with his laptop and some explosives.

Michael and Sara grabbed their backpacks filled with the explosives and split up, each going to opposite towers.

--

Michael panted as he followed the directions in the hallways to the towers. He found on and ran up the staircases to the top. He peeked his head up and looked at the sharpshooter. He had no idea of the riot inside.

Michael went right beneath the man and stuck the C4 to the ceiling above him, and right beneath the man's feet.

He ran back through the hallway and to the next tower. He did the same thing, and headed back to where they had started. Will was already there and Sara arrived right after him. He grinned at them and said, "Okay, now, we blow the wall."

They gaped at him. "What?" Michael asked.

Will nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we need to get out before the gate is blown. We're not really going to blow the whole thing, just a section of the tower."

Sara groaned and Michael growled. Will ignored them and ran past. They reluctantly followed him into a tower room. They set the bags down and waited while Will stuck the charges to the wall. Nearly the entire thing was covered in clay.

The boy told them to follow him out of the room and took his laptop. They all sighed and he said, "Which one of you would like to hit the button?"

Michael and Sara looked at each other and smiled. On the count of three, they both hit enter key. The explosion filled the room next them and shook the entire place violently. Together, the three escapees ran out of the prison, and to freedom.

The sharpshooters started to fire at them. They ran in a zigzag motion back to the base and Will hit the switch. The four towers detonated simultaneously and the gate was destroyed. The sharpshooters flew through the air and landed in the valley.

The three friends smiled and watched the inmates charge out, nothing hurt them after the gates' destruction. The flood of blue and gray ran past their ridge and into D.C. Will held up his hand. "One more thing. I kinda set up some little surprises for you guys. Wanna see?"

Once again, he turned the laptop toward them. Michael and Sara hit the switch together and looked at the fortress. At first, nothing happened, then Will pointed his fingers at the prison as if shooting it.

Several lights shot up from the center building and exploded above in a multicolored fireworks show. The couple thanks Will as the fireworks kept coming. After several minutes of the creative explosions, Will laughed. "I put enough fireworks up there to fuel a four hour fireworks show. Enjoy."

A large pink light shot up and blew, revealing a heart shaped explosion that filled the sky. They looked at Will, "That one was for you."

Again, they thanked him, and watched the show.

--

Lincoln looked at the fireworks display in a grassy valley on a hillside. The fireworks were creative and lasted forever. Matt looked at it and laugehd, "Ha! That must be Will!"

"How do you know?" asked Lincoln

"He's got a thing for fireworks," laughed the boy.

The two of them laughed and watched the firework show. As it dragged on, a massive army of rebels appeared on the horizon.

The two of them looked at the swarming mass as it drew nearer. Their army.

Now, time to deal with The Company.

* * *

**Yes my friends, the escape, was a success. Yes. Now, our group is back together and we're going to attack The Company. HECK YES!**

**Tell me what you thought of the escape.**


	18. To Assassinate a Government

Michael looked at Lincoln in front of the army as he and Sara walked up. Lincoln's face split into a grin and walked up and gave her a big hug. Michael thought nothing of it. Sara too, thought of him as a big brother.

She patted his back and asked, "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Well, you know. Same old same old. On the run."

They shared an understanding grin as Michael walked up and put an arm around Sara's shoulders. She smiled at him and asked, "What now?"

He looked at the massive rebel army around the country's capitol city. He nodded to himself and said, "We fight."

Lincoln clapped his hands and said, "Got something for you!" He turned and dug into a box. He came back up with a grin. A P90 submachine gun was in his hands. Theses were rare in the army. The gun even earned a few whistles from some rebels. Will walked up and asked, "Where's mine?"

Everyone looked at him. "What?!" he asked incredulously. "I helped with the escape too you know!"

"You put in the fireworks!" Sara laughed.

The boy looked at her. "Well you guys were sure appreciating me when I was getting ya'll the explosives, flash bangs, card keys, uniforms, tasers, access codes-"

Michael held up his hand. "Okay! We get it! We owe you a lot. The escape never would have happened if it hadn't been for you."

Will bowed his head and kicked up some dust with his feet. "Shucks. I just wanted a cool machine gun."

Michael sighed. "Well, help me with this next mission and you'll get it."

"What?" asked everyone.

He explained. "The Company officials, will have plenty of alerts before the attack. If they don't lock themselves in a bunker somewhere or escape via some crazy security plan. The attack will succeed in destroying D.C., but it won't take down The Company if they can escape."

Lincoln looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"We…need to look at another option."

Lincoln glared at Michael and wrapped a massive arm around his brother's shoulder. He pointed to the massive army. "You see that? That…those people, came…to destroy D.C. I can't send them all back now!"

Michael looked at his brother. "I wasn't suggesting we halt the attack. I was suggesting we stall it so Will and I can find their leaders and stop any chances of escape. Or, use the attack as a way to force the leaders to go where we want them to."

Will walked up. "What are you planning Michael?"

The mastermind patted the boy's shoulder. "I need your help again. We need to take down some very strong government defenses and get to The Company. Which about the equivalent of taking down the president."

Will gaped at Michael as Sara said, "You can't be serious!" Michael looked at her. She saw the truth in his eyes and said, "Michael. You're…amazing. Amazing…but there are some things…that can't be done."

His eyebrows raised up. "Oh. Like break out of a maximum security prison? Break out of SONA? Break out of Bunker Hall? You mean like those kinds of things?"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Listen to me. You can't do this. It's too dangerous!"

"When did that stop me before?" he asked.

She stared at him hopelessly. She sighed and looked at their feet. "Well, living with you is tough enough. Living and knowing that I let you die when I could've helped. That would be worse. I'm helping."

"Okay!" Will volunteered.

Michael turned and glared at the boy. "No! It's too dangerous!"

"Oh-ho-ho! Well, turned right around with that one didn't you?" her smile was contagious. He smiled back and caved in.

"Fine. You come. But do exactly what I say!"

She nodded. Lincoln whistled and waved his hand. "What about this?" he asked, pointing at the army.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. My specialty lies in doing the impossible. This looks like your kind of thing."

His eyes widened. "Oh! This isn't impossible. Commanding tons of different factions isn't impossible?"

Michael shrugged again. "You got them here didn't you. That's got to count for something."

Lincoln groaned and looked at the swarming mass of people and shook his head. "Well, fine. Whatever. You take the easy job and I'll…do…something really stupid. So, go on! Assassinate the president of the frickin' country! Go on!"

Michael smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "You think you've got the easy job? I'm going to assassinate the entire government. Okay? You think you got problems."

* * *

**Yes, my friends. Michael, Will, and Sara, are going to assassinate the government. OMG! I have abslutely no idea how i'm going to do this! I'm telling ya, i've been making this whole thing up as i go along. But, it's kind of fun. You know i'm really stuck, can't think of any way to do something. I bang my head into a couple walls for a few hours and BANG(!)... got the idea.**

**...i'm rambling. I'm sorry everyone! The real reason i'm putting this little note thingy here is so i can tell ya'll that i can't find anything on government or presidential security systems. And i know i write about hacking a lot, but i can barely work my TV without screwing up somehow. So, don't think i can hack in and get the info. (Pfft! Yeah right!!) The point is, everything from here on out, is made up, by me.**

**Just like everything with Bunker Hall Prison. (For the record, I was going to name it Bunker HILL Prison, but something was already named Bunker Hill) So, anything you hear about bunkers, or secret bases, or...anything of that nature...it's all made up.**

**Fare thee well, fans!!**


	19. Recon

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I went on vacation and didn't have internet access. I ded have Word access though so I got a lot for you guys to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael, and Will looked at the white house and capitol building security. Will sighed as he looked through the binoculars.

"You were right to worry Michael. They were going to run." A sigh. "Slippery monsters."

"How does it look?" Michael asked.

He sighed again. "Well, they've got choppers. A lot. Heweys and Comanches. Looks like they got escorts. Airlift the whole government and still have enough protection to make them untouchable."

"So…taking them out in the air is out of the question?"

"Um…yeah. But," he typed some commands into his laptop. A video showing an aerial view of the backup bunker was shown. It looked like a larger version of Bunker Hall Prison. A helipad and small airfield was behind it. "this bunker, is thirty miles from here. When the attack commences, the Company official will be evacuated here. We might be able to attack this or break in and take them out. But, believe it or not, the securities are tighter than Bunker Hall."

Michael sucked in air between his teeth. "Couldn't we just take them out at the White House or Capitol Building?"

"Well, the defenses are so tight you couldn't even get close. We're talking minefields, artillery, turrets, pill boxes, the whole deal. No way you'll even get near that place, let alone get inside."

Michael massaged his brow and held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Don't tell me anymore. But if the other bunker is tighter than the prison, how will that be easier?"

Will zoomed out of the bunker view and looked at a lone tower. "This…guard tower, controls all defense systems. The bunker also has a minefield and other defenses like the Capitol Building and White House. But, the guards at this tower turn them all on. If we can take this tower without being spotted, we can keep the defense systems down long enough for us to get in."

"Okay. But, this sounds like something for the Special Forces. We aren't soldiers. Did you think about that?" Michael looked at the listed securities and sighed.

Will thought for a moment. "Ask Lincoln to ask around for some Special Forces. Some soldiers joined the rebels. We can ask around and maybe we'll get lucky."

Michael sighed again and called Lincoln. He asked him to look around for some Special Forces. Despite his questions, the older brother agreed. Michael hung up and looked at the camera next to them. He hit the record button and watched the choppers take off.

"What are they doing?" he asked Will.

Will looked up from his laptop. "Must be an exercise. This is very good. Are you recording?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Sara's at the bunker, right?"

"Yeah, she's getting recon footage with her camera," Michael answered.

"Okay, call her. Tell her that the choppers are flying in for an exercise. She'll need to get some footage."

Michael nodded. He grabbed his ear piece and spoke into the mike. "Sara?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"How you doing?"

"Good. Getting some good footage. This place is insane."

Michael shook his head. "Okay. Listen. The chopper pilots are doing an exercise. We need you to watch them and see what they do."

"Okay. ETA?" she asked.

Michael watched the choppers fly off into the sunset. "Soon."

"Okay. I hear some engines. That will be them."

Footsteps behind them made them turn. Michael looked at four large men with assault weapons slung at their hips. They looked comfortable with the weapons. One said, "Your brother said you were looking for some spec-ops soldiers to help you on your latest mission."

Michael stood and dusted himself off. "Yeah. You them?"

The grinned and stuck out his hand. "Captain Jack Barker at your service. This is my team."

Michael shook all their hands and looked at Jack. The man nodded and told them about the team's past missions. They sounded good. Sara said into his ear, "Choppers inbound."

Michael walked over to a blank laptop and pulled up her camera's live feed. The choppers were shown flying in over a ridge. Their engine's roar was heard through Michael's ears. They dropped down at the helipad and some men walked out. Sara zoomed in and showed men in flight and military uniforms. They spoke to some men for a minute before Sara said, "I don't think much else is gonna happen."

"Okay. Set up the tripod and rest for a while. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right," she answered.

Michael looked back at the spec-ops men. They were sitting with Will, they were looking at the various securities in the bunker. He walked up. "How does it look?"

Jack whistled. "Crazy. We've taken down some bases. But dang! This is nuts!"

Michael looked concerned. "Can it be done?"

Jack shook his head. "The base? No way. But, we may be able to take them down as they travel. That air escort though. To heavy."

"So…what then?" he asked.

Will pulled up the escape routes of the bunker and said, "Guys, listen up. They've got boat, train, and chopper escape routes. Choppers are heavily guarded. The rest are underground. In tunnels that can be flooded for the boats, and drained for the trains. If the bunker were attacked, they'd get out one or all of those ways. What if we got them there?"

Jack leaned in and looked at them. "Boats, eh, a little iffy. Choppers too guarded. But, the train, that is a good opportunity. If we can take down the other escape routes. They'd be forced to take the train. My demolitions team could blow a hole in the ground and break into the tunnel. Hijack the train."

Will bobbed his head. "Good idea. Except that the trains leave only about an inch between them and the tunnel walls. And the tunnel runs beneath a lake. So, you'd flood the place." He pulled up the track schematics. The entire screen was filled with the numerous routes and other tracks the train could take. Will sighed. "Any chances of blowing the tracks are dead right there. They'd be alerted and take a different route."

Michael looked at the hundreds of tunnels. Numerous lines crisscrossed each other. He zoomed in on a route. There were smaller lines with numbers above them that crossed perpendicularly to the tracks. He pointed at them and asked, "What are these?"

Will looked. "Um…barriers. Should the tunnel ever flood, they could lock the sector down and isolate the breach. There's about ten feet separating each barrier."

A grin crossed Michael's face. "Maybe we could use those to our advantage."

--

Lincoln talked to some of the large faction leaders. The were using the destroyed Bunker Hall prison as a main base. Part of the army was camped in the valley nearby. The rest of the massive army was stationed in various places around D.C.

Michael had agreed they attack the next day and make the Company leaders go into their trap. The plans were made and the preparations would begin early in the morning.

The factions had named him high general of the army. He would order them to charge and retreat if the attack and assassinations didn't go well. He spoke with other high leaders who would work with him to surround the city.

They agreed on the attack plan and trusted Michael to take down the leaders. Now, they only waited for the rising sun to be their signal for the battle to commence, and for the destruction of The Company to come about.


	20. Ingenius and Imaginative

The rising sun. The signal.

Lincoln looked at its glow cast across the day's future battlefield. The city's half-destroyed buildings were better illuminated by the sunshine.

The army around him awoke and looked at the city in anticipation. He radioed the other leaders and got their okays for the attack to commence. Now, they all waited on him.

He took a deep breathe and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He switched the safety off on his machine gun.

The men around him took the cue and everyone around him loaded their weapons and switched the safety off. After that task was completed, Lincoln took a deep breathe and said the word.

"Charge!"

--

Michael, Sara, and Will watched the massive army surge forward. They looked at the spec-ops men next to them. The soldiers loaded their weapons and spoke to each other, testing their headsets and com-links.

They looked at the bunker and guard tower below them. So unaware.

Choppers were heard in the distance. The Heweys and Comanches rose with the sun across the horizon and flew toward them. Michael sighed and looked at Sara. "Show time."

She nodded and the group ran down the hill. They figured the guards would trigger the minefield after the choppers made it in. They had to get to the tower before that happened.

The Jack and his team ran toward the strong steel door. One of the men stuck a large piece of clay to the lock and stood back. The C4 blew open the door and the men surged in.

A couple minutes of gunfire and screams filled their ears as the guards were neutralized. Jack stuck his head out and told the rest of them that it was safe.

Will ran in and set up everything. They would use the base as a forward command. He used the file's access password and looked at the feeds from the bunker and watched the officials be evacuated. The Company had changed the government system.

The president was the High Chairman of The Company. The leaders of the Judiciary, and Legislative branches were his right hand men. After them, were the numerous senators and representatives that were mostly compromised of Company officials. A couple lowly politicians were allowed to live. But their position gave them little power in the grand picture that The Company had painted.

Will now used Michael's copy of the file that Mr. C had given him, and the file records of The Company and looked to see who wasn't Company. Michael's file held very detailed information of the highest officials that would have been the insane man's targets. The file showed everyone. Only by comparing the two could they see who were innocent politicians.

Will sighed and looked at the five names with their lowly positions. They had to separate the innocent from the guilty to prevent unnecessary deaths. Will sent an order to have the five innocent men sent elsewhere. If they were held at the bunker and news of the Company officials' deaths reached the bunker soldiers, the men might be blamed and killed.

With that done, he looked at the escape routes. All the vehicles had computers and hardware that would be needed to let the vehicles be usable. Will sent a virus to those computers. The boats were dead and the choppers grounded. Trains were now the only options.

He turned and gave the thumbs up to Michael. With a nod, Michael spoke to Jack.

"Okay, you know the plan. Make it look like an attack but don't risk your lives. We'll need you guys later. We just want to flush them out. Okay?"

Jack nodded and his team ran out. Michael and Sara watched from the tower as the four men ran up to the gates and set up charges at various locations. They ran back to the tower and gave the okay to Will.

"Okay, blow it!" said Jack.

Will hit the switch and the team watched the explosions blow open the gates. Alarms sounded from inside the bunker as men ran out to fight the enemy and put the fires out.

"Okay, Michael. You're all good. The train should be leaving soon and you can watch the tunnel's collapse from the dam," Will said.

Michael nodded and grabbed Sara's hand. The spec-ops soldiers ran after the couple as they headed for the dam a couple miles away.

Will looked back at his laptop and at the long series of tunnel routes and turns that could be taken. Miles of the underground track. Will would force them to take the long way and give Michael and Sara some time to get to the dam and watch.

He touched his own ear-piece. "Michael, you there?" he asked.

"Almost. We're heading to the dam. It's in view. So is the lake. It's huge," he replied.

Will nodded and grinned. "Well, hurry up. The show's gonna start in a couple minutes here. I'm tracking the train and it's getting ready to leave. We've got to hit the button some time."

"Go ahead and hit it. We can see everything from here," said Sara.

Will sighed. "Okay everyone. Listen up. I hit this switch, this is the end of The Company. This is a major moment. So, I don't want-"

"Just hit the frickin' button kid!" yelled Jack.

"Excuse me for trying to set the mood." With that, Will hit the switch. Then, large pillars and walls rose across the lake's surface and shot into the air as the explosions rocked beneath the water.

Will looked at his computer at the tunnel schematics. Charges set by the spec-ops demolition team on top of the concrete tunnels blew and made holes in specific places. The tunnels flooded, and the large barriers locked those sectors down, isolating the flood. The only problem for the Company officials is, that the strategic locations of the charges were everywhere and forcing the train to follow a path set by Michael and his team.

The barriers would lock down and block off the multiple escape routes. The charges would leave only one path for the train to follow. And eventually, that tunnel would be blown too.

The walls and pillars of water filled the lake as the hundreds of tunnels were flooded. Michael could be heard laughing and cheers came from Sara and Jack's team. Jack could be heard and his finger invaded the screen.

"Right there, that's where the tunnel will collapse and the train will be destroyed. Just watched over there!" he yelled. Sara looked at the men around her briefly and then back at the spot Jack had pointed out.

Will looked at the screen again. The soldier was right. All other tunnels were now destroyed and the only one left was coming up on a charge. Will looked as the train was getting closer. He looked at the camera feed. Too long. Too late.

He looked at the screen again. The charges countdown had expired. He grabbed his mike and yelled into it, "Guys, final charge did not blow! Repeat, final charge did not blow! The train will not be destroyed!"

Will rubbed his hair roughly and glared at the screen, seeing the train screech to a halt within the tunnel. The plan had failed. Then, he got an E-mail. He looked at it strangely before opening it. A face. An unfamiliar face. It started to speak, but it was addressed to Michael.

Will grabbed his mike and said, "Michael. I'm sending an E-mail to you. Check it out."

--

Michael reached into his backpack and pulled out his team's laptop. Sara stopped looking at the lake when it became clear that the final charge wouldn't blow. She looked over his shoulder as he turned on computer. He received the E-mail from Will and opened it.

The face. It smiled, as it had to Will. He spoke, "Will, are you getting this?"

"Yeah. I just got this E-mail out of nowhere."

Then, it spoke. "Michael Scofield. Your ingenuity and imagination is truly astounding. The boy Will is a good asset as well. And of course, the spec-ops team. Very well done. Really, blowing the tunnel roofs and flooding them to trigger the lockdown procedure, genius. I never would have thought of that. But, unfortunately for you, I thought of…another factor."

The face held up a remote and hit a green button. The screen switched and showed the interior of the train. The five innocent politicians were in the train. They were handcuffed to the various bars throughout the train. They were talking to each other, mostly about the cause of the rumblings.

The face's voice was heard again. "Just in case you were wondering, I'm the High Chairman of The Company. And I just wanted to tell you that you'd failed. Don't worry, there isn't a traitor among you. We just foresaw your next move. The train. The best opportunity for you to destroy the train. Then, you sent the virus, the order for the politicians to be moved."

The face's grin grew wider yet. The eyes flickered. "Now, we'll use your own plan, against you." He held up the remote and hit a red button. Abruptly, a pillar of water rose from the lake with a boom. Sara's camera watched the water fall back down to join the rest of the lake. The man smiled. "That, was the destruction of the train. With the politicians inside of course. Quite a show. We hacked into the frequency you'd use to detonate the last charge. We forestalled the countdown and detonated it when we wanted to."

Michael glared at the screen. The plan had failed. The chairman could be anywhere. Then, he got an idea. The man may not be able to see or hear him, but he could broadcast to him.

He grabbed his mike. "Will, track that signal to its source. We can find him."

"Got it." The sound of tapping keys was heard through his ear-piece. The man's face smiled one more chilling grin and said, "Don't bother trying to find us, we'll find you." Then, the screen was blank.

Michael felt the hairs on the back of his next rise up. "_We'll find you._"

Will spoke. "Guys, they're in the bunker. They've must've passed off the politicians on the train as them. They're still in the base!" The boy looked at the bunker from his tower. They were so close.

Michael buried his face in his hands. "Great, we're right back to where we started. What now Will?" he asked.

Silence, just tapping keys. Then, "I don't know man. I…don't know."

Michael banged his head on the highway's guardrail and sighed. Then, he opened his eyes. He turned his head and followed the rail to the dam in the distance. He raised his head and asked, "Will, how much C4 would it take to break the dam?"


	21. Dam

Will blinked a couple times. "What?" he croaked.

"How much C4 would it take to break the dam? Release the river above it?"

Will shook his head. "First of all, you're the structural engineer, you tell me. And second of all, that's nuts. We don't know how much water could be released with that."

Michael persisted. "Come on! We can release the lake and let the water destroy the bunker! This is our only option!"

With a sigh, Will massaged his brow. "Fine, we do it. But I can't tell you how much it's gonna take. You'll have to get there and figure it out." He looked from his laptop to the bunker. "Do me one favor, wait 'til I get clear. That water will take everything in it's path out. And that includes the tower I'm in."

He looked at some of the tower computers. "I'm going to activate the minefield so they can't escape, or sent anyone after you." Just as the words left his mouth, chopper engines were heard. He looked up from his computer and ran to the tower parapets. "Scratch that, they're sending choppers with men after you. Hurry!"

He set up the minefield and ran from the tower, laptop in left hand, MP5 in the other. He stopped at a ridge above the bunker and away from the water's destructive path. He set up his base of operations again and listened to Michael.

--

"Okay, Will, we're heading to the dam right now. Choppers in sight. We've got all the C4 we can carry with us."

Michael, Sara, Jack, and his team ran across the highway toward the dam. It looked so huge. Too powerful to be broken by their small amounts of explosives. Then, the choppers broke over the treetops.

Their roar filled the canyon's highway. Michael turned and looked at the five Heweys as they flew overhead. "Run!" he screamed.

Jack and his team stopped and fired at the hovering aerial vehicles. Sara and Michael continued their mad dash for the dam as gunfire erupted behind them. One of the men shot a grenade launcher at the chopper and scored the hit, blowing up the chopper. The burning carcass fell down into the lake with a mighty splash.

The soldiers now screamed to them, "Run! More choppers inbound!"

Michael looked back at the four aerial vehicles flying in over the trees. Heweys. Troop carrying choppers. The chairman must've ordered they be brought in alive.

They panted as they ran toward the looming dam of concrete as the choppers landed behind them. The spec-ops soldiers kicked open the gates and led the way inside. Michael looked back at the Heweys. Troops were now pouring out of them.

They ran across the top of the massive structure and to the door. The group ran inside as the mercenaries yelled at them to stop. Michael pulled a thermite grenade out of his bag and stuck it to the door hinges. The thermite detonated, and welded the heavy door shut.

He didn't look back as he ran with the other men through the dam's interior. The thick concrete surrounded, and was silent as a tomb. Only their echoing footsteps and panting were heard. Will's voice boomed in his ear.

"Hey! Michael! You there?" he asked.

Michael spoke into his mike as he panted. "Yeah…We ran into…the choppers. They're…troop carriers. Chairman…must've wanted us…alive."

Will sighed into his mike. "Okay. You in the dam?"

"Yeah…we're heading to the center. We're…hoping we can blow a small hole…into the middle…and that will make a chain reaction…that will destroy the whole thing." Michael thought for a moment. "Where's the middle of this dam?"

Will sighed. "I'll see." A couple moments later, "Okay, I'm tracking your mike location, and comparing it with schematics. You're about…a hundred yards away. Next time you see a staircase, go down, and split up. You'll need to set charges on either side to best compromise it's strength."

Michael looked down the hall at an approaching staircase. "We see the staircase!" to Sara, "Head down there!"

They ran down the long, steep staircase and stopped at the bottom. Michael pointed to Jack and his team. "You take have the explosives and go right, Sara and I will take the rest and go left. Set the charges on the far walls and meet topside."

With that, they split up. Sara grabbed a bag of C4 and ran with Michael, who had his own. The concrete around them was making them claustrophobic. It was always there, crushing them.

"Will? Are we at the far wall yet?" he asked the boy.

"Um…yeah! Set the charges and go! Hurry!" silence for a couple moments and then, "Oh, crap."

Michael stopped taking explosives out of his bag. "What? What is it?"

"Troops! Heading straight for me! Oh, crap!" the boy screamed. He could be heard grabbing his things and running he panted as he yelled, "Crap! Help! Do something!"

Michael looked around as Sara continued setting the charges. She looked at him. "Michael? What is it?"

"Troops. They're heading for Will." He sighed. "We can't help him. Go keep setting the charges."

Will was heard again. "Michael, don't set the charges for remote detonation. Don't do it! I won't be able to detonate the charges. Oh, God! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot! Please!"

"Hands up!" was heard in the distance.

"Okay! You see, I'm doing it! Just…just don't shoot me. Please."

"Get on your knees! Now!"

"Okay! Okay." He grunted as something his him. Handcuffs were heard as they were clicked onto the boy's wrists. The ear-piece was removed and one of the troops stomped onto the mike.

A loud feedback filled Michael's ear, making him groan and take the piece out. Sara looked at him. He sighed. "He's gone. They got him."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh, God. He's…How do we detonate the charges?"

Michael looked at them. He grabbed his own mike and spoke to Jack. "Captain, do not, I repeat, do not, set the bombs for remote detonation. Will's been captured." A loud boom filled the dam's interiors. The echoes filled the corridors. "What was that?" he asked.

"I think the troops just broke down the doors. We've got to go."

Michael looked at charges in front of him. What to do? He sighed and reached into his pocket. A detonator. "Scratch what I said. Set the charges, for remote detonation. I'll do it."

"What about Will?" asked Sara.

Michael shook his head. Men's voices filled the corridors. They looked up the staircase. The charges couldn't be found. Michael grabbed Sara's hand and ran up the stairs. The footsteps and voices were louder.

Michael grabbed a bar on the ground next to him and started banging the pipes next to him. He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sara grabbed his arms. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"I have to lead them away from the charges." He looked into her eyes. "I'm going to save Will."

"What?" she asked quietly.

The voices grew nearer and louder still. He grabbed her hands and pressed the detonator into them. "When I give the signal, blow the dam."

"What's the signal?" she asked as she looked at the device in her hands.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You'll know. Go! Down the stairs, get out! I'll lead them away."

She ran back down the staircase as he started banging his bar on the piping again. He yelled and banged as he ran down the corridor. It didn't take long for the mercenaries to take the bait. He dropped his ear-piece and mike as the voices yelled, "Stop right there!"

He stopped running and turned. "Hands up!" He raised them. Four troops at the end of the of hall ran toward him, with five more standing behind them with their weapons pointed at him. They grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

He grunted as they checked him for other weapons, or detonators, and handcuffed him. They grunted and lifted him to his feet. He didn't struggle. They were doing what he wanted.

--

Sara and Jack watched Michael be dragged from the dam. They didn't see him struggle. She watched him get into one of the Hewey choppers as it started to lift off.

He'd done it. He'd kept the charges and the plan safe. Now, he would save Will, so the bunker could be destroyed without any further innocent deaths. She and the team watched the choppers lift off and head back toward the bunker.

She sighed and looked at the detonator in her hand. "_When I give the signal, blow the dam."_ She sighed one more time and said to the men around her, "Come on guys. Let's head down toward the bunker. Michael's going to give a signal, we need to be there to see it. Let's head out."


	22. Mr President

Michael looked out of the chopper windows. The large bunker loomed beneath them. The helipad appeared from beneath after a couple minutes. The guards stood and gripped his arms harshly.

"Time to go," said one with yellow teeth and bad breath.

Michael gave no sign of response as they hauled him to his feet. The back ramp opened up and a large group of soldiers appeared. They pointed their weapons at the handcuffed Michael as the two guards dropped him to his knees.

The next couple minutes were filled with angry fists and kicks to the face and gut. The soldiers stopped and stood at attention as a harsh voice bellowed, "That's enough!"

A path was made for a decorated officer. An officer that Michael recognized as Captain Duncan, Mr. Cruel's traitor and killer. He grinned harshly and walked slowly toward the beaten Michael.

He glared at the evil Company officer. The man's grin fell as he said, "Oh, Michael. Don't look at me like that. You should owe me. I killed your puppeteer. He was using you, and I freed you. I think this much animosity is…unnecessary."

When Michael continued to glare through a swollen eye, the Captain roared at him. He punched Michael viciously in the face. "Unnecessary. As was that. But…you brought it down on yourself. I tried to be your friend but…well, life won't be so easy now." He looked at the beaten, tired man at his feet.

After spitting on Michael and said to his guards, "Take him to the holding area. The chairman will call for him soon."

The strong arms clamped on Michael's biceps and lifted him easily. They flashed their access passes to the guards. The histories were checked quickly, and the gates opened. They dragged him through the drab, gray hallways and to a heavy steel door.

It swung open, revealing a prison. But, this one was like neither solitary, nor Gen Pop. Past the bars, were two rings set into the concrete about five feet apart and six feet off the ground. The men opened the iron door and grabbed chains sitting on a nearby table.

They quickly chained him to the rings, hit once more in the stomach, and left him alone. Michael's head shot up. His acting abilities had paid off on more than one occasion. He grinned at the guards' gullibility and pulled on the chains. Stronger than he had suspected.

"Keep yanking, it won't get you anywhere," said a familiar voice.

Michael looked at the cell across from him. Will grinned back at him. He too, had a swollen eye. A fat lip was also seen. Michael nodded. "Hey. Any luck? You know. On escape routes?"

Will shook his head. "Nah. Well…I do have a small supply of C4 I was able to keep hidden. Taped it all over my chest and legs. When they frisked me, pfft! No problems. And, I was able to get some into my pockets."

Michael looked at the boy incredulously. "So, what's the problem?"

Will shook his chains loudly. "Even if I could get to a key, I couldn't reach my other hand. Let alone the explosives!"

"Oh," Michael muttered sheepishly.

Moments later, the heavy door was opened. The guards grabbed the two men and unchained them harshly. A few hits were thrown against them. Then, they left the prison, and went to meet the chairman.

--

Sara sat next to Jack as they looked out at the bunker. The soldier nudged her.

"What kind of signal are we looking for?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I…He said I'd know it when I see it."

Jack sighed. "That place is a fortress. I don't know how he's gonna get a signal out." He patted her shoulder. "Maybe, we should give him…a half hour."

She looked at him shocked. "What?! No!"

He moved back a little. "Sara, I…don't know what he has planned. But, I'm not risking my country on his crazy schemes!"

"You were willing to risk it when we were blowing up tunnels and a dam!" she yelled.

The other spec-ops soldiers moved up. Jack defended himself. "I trust his plans just fine. But I trust my team more! When we were doing those missions, I was involved! Now…he's in there, we're out here, and waiting for some signal, that probably won't come!"

A soldier, Mark, stepped in. "Sir, this… Scofield guy is pretty smart. Maybe we should give him a chance!"

Sara nodded to him thankfully. But his CO was less grateful. The sergeant received a glare that could melt steel and a cold verbal abuse. Jack stood and grabbed the soldier's collar. "Listen to me soldier. You never contradict me. Ever! And I'm not questioning his I.Q. you idiot! He's proven himself on more than one occasion. But he's not a soldier. This…is a soldier's job. That was the only point I was trying to make."

The soldier sighed and sat down next to Sara. She sighed as Mark turned to walk back over to the rest of the spec-ops team. Jack looked at her. "I'm sorry," he muttered. She knew he meant it. "It's just." He sighed.

"A while ago, I… made a decision…that my team their lives. I was wounded, as was another." He closed his eyes. "Mark, actually. The two of us were being flown back to headquarters. The country that we were in, claimed to be allies. They had provided soldiers to help us track down a dangerous terrorist. When I had left, I'd left their leader in charge of my men. Well…he was a traitor. A spy for the terrorist. Killed my whole team, got valuable information, a lot of good people died because of my decision. It's hark for me to trust people I barely know."

Sara nodded. "Yeah. I had to make a decision to trust someone I barely knew." She looked at him. "But…it all turned out all right. Just…" she smiled. "Have a little faith."

--

Michael looked over at Will. His face was twisted in concentration. Trying to think of some way to escape most likely. He saw the boy reach into his pocket and pull out the C4. How he would detonate it was beyond him.

Two large oak doors stood at the end of the corridor. Like two massive adversaries. The guards stepped forward and opened them.

A large room opened up before them. A massive wooden table that wrapped around the room dominated the area. A marble fireplace stood behind it at the end of the room. Twenty or so large, leather chairs sat behind the table. One very large one sat directly in front of the fireplace.

Doors on either side of the fireplace opened. Men and women streamed in and filled the chairs. As this took place. Michael and Will were forced onto their knees in the middle of the room. Then, after all the chairs were filled, the two oak doors behind the two intruders opened.

"Evening gentlemen!" boomed the voice. "As you can see, our worst adversaries have been caught. I just wanted to congratulate our great troops on that feat. Now, what to do…"

The man came into view. He looked to be in his early fifties. He had graying hair and a burn scar on his right cheek. His eyes seemed to glow blue. An unnatural glow. He had perfect teeth an obscenely expensive tuxedo in immaculate condition. His gaze seemed friendly, making Will and Michael drop their guard momentarily.

He took his seat in front of the fireplace and took a sip of water fro the crystal glass in front of him. Nothing seemed to surprise him. He looked at the two men for a moment before turning to the captain Duncan.

"You said there were six, where are they?" he asked.

"Well, Ms. Tancredi is missing somewhere in the mountains around us. Burrows is leading the attack on D.C. as we speak. Jack, we believe is with Tancredi. Matt, the other rebel with Burrows…we don't know. Maybe with him."

The man glared at the captain. "So…you don't know where half of these people are?"

Duncan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "No, sir. We know where Burrows, and Matt are-"

"If I asked you to go find them and put a bullet in their heads in two hours could you do it?"

"No," came the hesitant response.

The man stood. "Then, you don't where they are."

Duncan visibly shrunk in front of his master. The man didn't seem frazzled. "No matter. We'll deal with you…later. For now, we can use these two, to draw their friends out of hiding. If they don't come…we can ask… them." He pointed at Michael and Will.

"But…but they wouldn't give up that kind of information!" said Duncan.

The Chairman seemed angered, but let little show. He sighed and shook his head. "My friend, you fail to see my point." He glared at the man. "People will give up a lot under relentless pain."

Duncan looked from Michael to the Chairman and nodded. "Ooooooh. Got it," he said with a grin.

The Company President shook his head. "Why do I keep you around?"

The captain's face dropped in horror. The president smiled, as if a great realization had been made. "Oh that's right! Because you're my nephew and your mother asked me to." He glared. "If it weren't for Anne's wishes, believe me nephew, you would have been dead long ago!"

Duncan was visibly frazzled. The president turned back to Michael. "Mr. Scofield, your achievements are, truly numerous. I envy you. Truly."

Michael glared. "I don't know if I can be flattered with that kind of 'compliment' from of man of your profession."

The man's eye twitched, but he grinned, despite the surfacing anger. He looked at Will. "Ah, William. You, are a boy wonder, aren't you? You've helped Mr. Scofield here a lot. Now, I have something to give you."

Like lightning, the man whipped out a large pistol and fired it into Will's leg. The boy screamed with the impact and fell over. Guards rushed over and let him back up on his knees. Tears streamed down the boy's face as he tried to control his screams. Michael looked away.

The man stood up completely and put his pistol back in his coat. "At least I didn't kill you for all the trouble you've caused me. Live with that. My charity and mercy to you." The man turned as he said, "Put them back where you found them. We'll get them later."

The strong arms lifted them off their knees. Will fell over into Michael's lap, pushing the explosive into his palm. Michael gave the boy an understanding stare as he passed out.

They were dragged back to their cells, but this time, not chained. Michael was roughly thrown in and kicked in the stomach as Will received equal treatment. He looked at the unconscious boy in the cell across from him and at the C4 in his hand. He sighed and sat down on his cot, mind twisted in frustration and concentration. An escape was needed. Sara couldn't wait forever to blow the dam.


	23. Washed Away

A bang across from him woke Michael from his trance. He looked at Will, who now lay on the ground after falling off his cot. The wounded boy coughed and groaned. He tried to move his leg and cried out in pain. If the president had meant for the wound to be non-lethal, he'd failed. Will was slowly dying.

Michael gripped the bars in front of him harshly in an iron grip. He sighed and nodded to himself. It was time.

He pulled the C4 out of his pocket and stuck it to his cell lock. He crouched down behind his cot and pulled out the detonator, also stuck into his hand by Will. He hit the red button and grinned at the boom that filled the hall.

The happiness was short lived. Angry voices filled the hallways as guards heard the explosion. He ran over next to Will's cell and grabbed an MP5. He killed the entering guards and searched them for Will's key.

He found in the back pocket of the leader of the attack party. A cardkey was also spotted and taken by Michael. He ran over to Will's cell and opened the door. The boy gave him little recognition as he was hauled to his feet. Michael grabbed a first aid kit and put it in Will's cargo pocket.

_Sara should be here, _he thought to himself as he hauled the boy's arm over his neck. He hefted the submachine gun and headed out of the cell area. Few guards appeared as they hobbled through the hallways. When they did show, Michael quickly dispatched them.

They came to the top of a tower and killed the guard. Michael set Will down against one of the parapets and looked around. Will moaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked weakly.

"We're at the top of one of the towers. I need to give Sara the signal to blow the dam. How long do you think we'll have before the water reaches us?"

Will looked at the massive structure in the distance. "Maybe five minutes. Four to be safe. Well, no that's a lie. The water won't break through the dam immediately. That may take a couple minutes. But it all depends on nature so I can't make an estimate."

Michael looked over the edge of the tower. At least forty feet down. He shook his head and ran back to the boy. "Okay, Will, I'm going to find some way to get out and a way to signal Sara." He handed the boy an automatic pistol. "Can you take care of yourself until I get back?"

The sweating boy looked at the pistol. "Sure. Just hurry"

"You got it," Michael replied.

With that, he ran back down the stairs and back into the bunker. Two guards passed in front of him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He ducked back into the shadows as their footfalls faded through the corridor.

He stepped out again. _Find_ _a way out. Find a signal._ He nodded to himself. He ran through the concrete corridors, gun raised and ready for anything. _Jack should be doing this, not me. _He shook his head as footsteps sounded down the hall.

He looked around frantically and saw a dark corner at the end of the hallway. He sprinted down as quietly as he could as the men's shadows stretched across the floor. He ran over and tried to breath as quietly as possible.

The president stood in front of Michael. He could barely believe his luck. He silently put a new magazine into his gun and aimed the short barrel at the back of the man's head. The president's assistant nodded and laughed with the leader as the president obviously made some joke.

Michael shook his head and focused on the shaking gun in his hands.

**_Just do it. Do it!_**

_No. I can't. _

**_You can't?!_**

_I won't kill a man in cold blood**.**_

**Ugh…you…**

_I won't! I won't sink to their level!_

**You won't be! You'll be liberating America!**

_…_

**Think about it. America's hero. They'll be in your debt. Forever! Just pull the trigger.**

_…I-I don't know. I just don't…_

**Good Lord! Just do it! Do it!**

_No! I won't be like them!_

**Ugh. ****For the last time, you won't be like them. You'll be a hero, one that America would be forever grateful to.**

_No matter how good a deed, if done for the wrong reasons, it can still be a back deed._

**For the love of-**

_No!_

Finally, the assistant became aware of the glinting gun barrel behind his leader. "Sir, duck!" he screamed as he drew his weapon. The president ran back down the way he'd come as the assistant fired into Michael's dark corner.

Michael dropped to the concrete floor and fired at the man in defense. The bullets missed but scared the man away. Their shadows fled as an alarm started to blare throughout the hallways.

Michael ran through the drab corridors, the alert filling his ears to the breaking point. He bent his head down low and ran into a room as a large group of guards ran past. He panted and looked around him.

An arms room. Michael scrambled to his feet and looked around the room. He grabbed some more ammo for his weapon and looked for something that could serve as a signal. He spotted several flares and smoke grenades. He grabbed them too.

But, Michael knew he couldn't give the president a chance to escape. He looked at several thermite grenades and grabbed them. He needed a bag or sack to carry them in. an old torn sack caught his eye. It was old, but would serve its purpose. He stuffed more C4, the thermite grenades, ammo, smoke and flash bang grenades, and an EMP bomb in the sack. More footsteps and voices were heard.

Michael hefted the heavy bag and his weapon and ran out to the hallway. Two guards were surprised by their enemy's sudden appearance and didn't stand a chance as Michael fired his weapon.

He ran through the drab corridors and tried to hide when he heard coming footsteps. After several minutes of heart pounding fighting, he made it back to his tower with Will. The boy was fading fast.

He shook his shoulder. "Will! Will!" The boy's eyes opened, barely. "I need your help."

"Wha…why?" he asked.

"I need to make a signal for Sara, I've got smoke grenades, flares, what should I use?"

He showed Will his stash. The boy pulled out the smoke grenades and flares. "These…these should work just fine."

"Okay. Which?" asked Michael.

"Both." The boy passed out after that.

Michael looked at his dying friend and grabbed the two items. He set off the smoke grenade and grabbed the two flares. As the orange smoke filled the air around him, he raised his two arms and fired the flares into the air.

--

"Sara? What's that?" asked Mark.

Sara and Jack turned to looked above the tower. Two flares streamed through the sky as orange smoke filled the air around the source.

"Is that the signal?" asked Jack.

"Gotta be. I don't think Company troops set of flares and smoke grenades for fun," she replied.

They looked at the detonation device in her hand. "Well?" said Jack. "Shall we?"

Sara looked at the bunker once again. "Shouldn't we give them a chance? You know. To get out?"

Jack sighed. "We need to bow it. I can hear the alarms blaring from here! The president will be making his escape attempt soon. We need to stop him before then!" he changed his tone. "We need to blow it before then. Now."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes. "You do it."

Jack took the detonator and hit the button without hesitation. A large explosion filled the valley as a large light shown from the dam in the distance. They looked at it. No water poured out as the dam collapsed. No catastrophic event took place. But, the water level rose at the lake. The land around the lake started to flood. Eventually, the waters reached the bunker's walls, and then inside.

--

Michael looked at the water running through the bunker corridors. It was only about a centimeter high, but it frazzled the guards. The men screamed of the dam's collapse and ran through the halls in confusion.

Will and Michael grinned to each other at the confusion. Then, the PA boomed, "All personnel, the president is being evacuated. Report to the helipad to defend the extraction."

Will gasped. "That's not good," he muttered.

"Not good at all," Michael agreed.

They now hobbled quickly through the halls and toward the helipad. Few men listened or obeyed the PA command. Most ran the other way. Michael and Will found themselves pushing through the crowds, totally forgotten by the terrified men.

They broke through the crowds and looked at the choppers sitting next to the bunker walls. Three black, unmarked helicopters sat on the ground, now powering up. Michael set Will down against the concrete walls. He took out the EMP bomb and looked at the three choppers. One bomb.

He pulled out the C4 from the sack and sat next to Will. "Can you arm this for me?" he asked the boy.

Will winced. "Sure."

Michael turned and ran toward one of the choppers. He stuck the EMP to the underside of the aerial vehicle and ran as it detonated, destroying the chopper. Will held out the now armed explosive to him as he ran up.

Michael picked up the boy and put him in one of the other choppers. Will killed the pilot and moved into the pilot's seat. "I'll take care of the other chopper, you…" Michael stopped as he looked at the dam.

It had broken. I rushing wave of white water rushed toward the bunker. It demolished all trees and moved everything in it's path. Guards screamed at the sight and scattered as they tried to find an escape route.

Michael gasped and ran toward the last chopper. He threw the C4 into the chopper as the water neared the bunker. The president locked eyes with Michael for a moment. The brief message was received by each man. Hate.

Michael turned from the man and leaped into the chopper. As they lifted off the ground, the water hit the concrete walls. The wall crumbled under the massive force being thrown against it. The water broke through and into the bunker. Michael and Will looked at the chopper below. As Michael detonated the explosives, the vehicles was swallowed by the water.

Will cheered as loudly as he could as they watched the water demolish the base. Michael imagined it. The Company, dead. Swept away with the rushing waters. Gone. Dead. Kaput. Washed away.

Michael looked down in the swirling mass as the water invaded the lower areas. Amazing. The Company, gone. The waters filled the valley next to D.C.

Soon, the bunker was almost completely covered by the lake water. The valley filled up like a bowl of water. The Company buried at the bottom.


	24. What now?

"I can't believe they're gone," muttered Lincoln

"I can't believe they're gone," muttered Lincoln. He'd joined the rest of the group after he'd heard about the death of the Company. The attack still raged on in the city. The team looked out at the destroyed bunker. Now mostly covered by the running water.

Michael sighed and looked at Sara. She was finishing patching up Will after he'd been shot. She gave him a small dose of morphine and tossed the empty shot into the first aid kit. Sara patted the boy genius's shoulder and walked over to Michael.

He'd taken some rough hits of his own. Not as bad as Will, but considerable damage had been done to him. She smiled at the purple and blue face and sighed.

Will spoke. "So…now what?"

"I can barely believe that they're dead," said Sara.

"It's so surreal. I mean, they were all standing, right down there. Look at it now," Will said.

Michael nodded. "Believe me. No one could have survived that flood."

"Yeah." Lincoln just stared. "I can't believe they're gone!"

Michael laughed. "Well, believe it brother."

"So, what now?" asked Sara.

He looked at her. "Well, we go back to our normal lives."

Jack's voice came from behind them. "Michael. I'm sorry for doubting you. I just needed to have a little faith." The spec-ops soldier smiled.

Lincoln groaned. "Okay, you know what? I'm never saying that again. You hear me?! Everyone else knows it! It's not special anymore!" he yelled with a smile.

Will groaned. "One thing. As soon as this is over. As soon as everything goes back to normal, Michael and Lincoln will just be wanted criminals again. What about that?"

They looked at him. "They can't do that. We saved America!" boomed Lincoln.

"Yeah, we did. But only we and dead Company know that. Everything will go back to normal, and no one will have any idea that it was us who stopped the conspiracy."

"Way to kill the mood," muttered Sara.

"So…what then?" asked Michael.

"Well, fake identities work well," suggested Will.

They all sighed. "So, we're still underground?" asked Lincoln.

Will winced. "I'm afraid so."

Michael shrugged. "Well, at least we won't be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"Alright, Will you can get the new ID's?" asked Lincoln.

"Yup," he answered.

They all looked at each other. A chapter in their lives was over. Now, a hopefully, a new, more peaceful chapter could ensue. But for those few individuals, life, could never be the same.

--

Pain. The only thing he could decipher in the confused mess of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked around him. Water. Water everywhere.

He pushed himself off the ground and saw where he was. On one of the towers that used guard the now destroyed bunker. The area around him was simply a massive lake.

The tower he stood upon was half-destroyed and the only thing standing above the water. He rubbed the side of his head that hurt the most and looked at his hand. Blood.

He gaped at his bloody hand and walked unsteadily over to the tower parapets. He looked at the bunker that he'd once guarded. Bodies filled the lake beneath him. He looked at the familiar faces and fell down back on the top of the tower.

He was the only survivor of The Company.

He grew sick and threw up. Once that was done, he wiped off his mouth and stood up. They would pay. All of them.

He looked next to him at the G36C. He bent down and picked it up. Oh, yes. They would pay. And pay, dearly.

* * *

**Yeah, the story is over. Sorry! I hope the destruction of The Company was good enough. I think blowing up a dam is pretty cool...but that's just me.**

**Also, I just wanted to say thank you to my readers! Your reviews and dedication just brighten my day! :) Thank you for all the motivation and all the warm touchy feelings you gave me as I worked on my story. You have my gratitude! If you enjoyed this story, read below!**

**LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. "BROTHERHOOD OF THE SOARING EAGLES." COMING SOON!**

**(Didn't that sound like a movie? :) Well, seriously. Sequel is already in progress. I can only hope you guys will like it as much as this one! Keep an eye out for it!)**


End file.
